Little Red
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Livy is just a street kid with some talents intresting red hood.  reboted Livy.
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading red hood and the outlaws and decided to see what would happen if i threw livy in there :) Please enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy flinched as she felt the fist hit her square in the gut. Her brown eyes were screwed shut, and she grunted as she felt the next blow. She was stuck in a man's hold as his friend continued to beat her as hard as he could.

"I-I'm sorry!" Livy exclaimed, and her beatings stopped.

"You better be Livy. Remember, if it wasn't for me, you'd have no place to stay. You'd have nothing, and you'd be something. Next time I tell you to mug a person you do it." He sneered as his friend loosened his grip on her.

"Jacob, the woman had a kid. I couldn't mug her." Livy sighed. Jacob glared down at the girl.

She had braided blond hair that was a messy with some dried blood mixed into it from her being hit on the head too hard. She was unnatural thin, due to malnutrition. She was filthy head to toe due to not being able to bathe often, and she wore a dirty yellow shirt with torn overalls. For warmth, and secrecy, she wore a red cape with a food. Altogether, she looked weak, however, Jacob knew how strong and cunning she could be if she wanted to.

Unfortunately for him, she didn't enjoy stealing.

"You look pathetic." He growled. "If you want to come back to the hide out for a place to sleep tonight, bring me something you stole off of someone, and it better be worth a lot. You need to earn your keep." Jacob sneered and then stalked off, along with his friend.

Livy was nine years old, and felt a lone in the universe. However, she knew that she needed to stay strong.

"Someday thing's'll be better for me. I know it." She whispered as she coughed up some blood. She frowned as she looked at her blood that was coming from her mouth.

"Stupid Jacob." She grumbled. "I'll get him his damn money and then I'll sleep. Sleep sounds nice. There's that yellow blanket and that pillow at the hideout. It's so warm, and fuzzy. I can't wait to sleep." She ramble to herself.

Livy often felt alone and so she felt the need to talk to herself.

Livy picked herself up, and limped for a few steps. She then stood up as straight as she could and started to run, looking for some money to steal.

Her eyes locked on a young man wearing a leather jacket with black hair. He looked like he would be the type to carry around a few hundred dollar bills.

She knew she needed to get closer to him. she followed him as he turned into city alleyways and at times she needed to run to keep up with him. It was as if he knew he was being followed.

At last, Livy saw an opening where she could run past him, grab the outline of the wallet that was in the man's pocket, and slip away into the shadows.

She made a dash, got a grasp of the man's wallet and ran.

"Hey!" the man exclaimed, and was easily able to pick Livy's outline out from the shadows which surprised the girl.

Livy ran as fast as she could, running through alleys and trying to hide. She could hear her heart thudding loudly in her ears.

She turned into one alley, and was relieved to look behind her and see that the man was no longer following her.

However, as soon as she slowed down, a hand grabbed her from the shadows. Her mouth was covered by the big hand and she could feel a knife on her throat.

"Gotcha little red riding hoo-" Livy elbowed the man in the gut, and tried to struggle out of his grip as she yelled against his hand.

"Mmmmph!"

"Do you want to die? Because all I have to do is press down and your throat is slit." The man growled, and Livy stopped struggling.

"Now, if I move my hand, do you promise me that you won't scream?" he inquired. Livy frantically nodded her head, and she felt the hand move away from her mouth.

"Please let me go." She whispered but the man's grip stayed consistent.

"No." he stated bluntly. "Now, why were you mugging me?"

"I- I can't tell you." She stated firmly.

"Really?" he questioned as Livy could feel a trickle of blood run down her neck, and she had to hold back a whimper. "Are you sure about that?"

"I just want to be able to sleep." Livy whispered. "It's been a long day, and if I don't bring back money to the hide out, then I'm not earning my keep, and I have nowhere to go."

Livy felt the knife move away from her throat, and she was turned around to face the man. His blue eyes were locked on her.

"So you mugged me so you could have a place to stay?" he questioned, and Livy nodded her head. "Well, where's your mom?"

"Mommy died." Livy stated in a rigid tone.

The man looked down at the girl, as she looked up at him, her hands still clutching his wallet.

"Give me my wallet." He stated sternly, and Livy started to back up, getting ready to run again. The man snatched her arm, and held up his knife menacingly.

"I am not going to ask nicely again." He growled, and Livy lowered her eyes to the ground, as she handed the wallet over. However, once her arm was released, she kicked the man in the stomach, grabbed his wallet again, and started to run.

"See ya, ya boob!" she exclaimed as she ran. However, the man was much faster, and he swiftly tackled Livy.

"I don't think so." He smiled as he took his wallet back. He then stood, leaving Livy on the ground.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I should be going."

"Hold up there pretty boy. I don't think you realize where you are." A man stated as he and some other men stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh no. Dragon territory." Livy whispered.

"The little chick is correct. And in Dragon Country, you either pay up or have a few bones broken." The leader laughed.

"Not gonna happen." The man who was with Livy smirked, as he pulled out his gun and started shooting at the men.

He was skilled, mowing down the men quickly, however, the leader was able to pull a gun out and hit him in the shoulder.

Livy watched as the man who chased her fell, and the leader holding the gun was pointing his gun at the now injured man, ready to kill.

"No!" Livy exclaimed as she grabbed the gun from the hands of man who was chasing her. She shot at the gangster, and he fell to the ground.

"Sir? Sir, are you okay?" Livy questioned as she turned her attention back to the man who was chasing her, and poked at his face.

She noticed the bullet wound, and used her fingers to dig it out, the man wincing in pain as she did so. She then tore a piece of fabric from her red cape, and wrapped it tightly around his wound.

The man was conscious the entire time, watching with intrigued eyes as Livy worked.

" hey, little girl?" he questioned.

"yes?" the man sprayed some gas in her face, making her dizzy,

"Thank you." He grinned, and Livy fell to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt.2

Livy slowly blinked her eyes open and immediately felt warm. Warmth was something that she wasn't used to feeling, but it comforted her. It reminded her of when she had a home.

She notice that she was lying on a couch, and on top of her was a thick blanket. In front of her was a crate that acted as a table with some cinnamon raison bread resting on it along with a cup of water.

Livy sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her and she stared at the food, feeling her stomach rumble.

"Is this for me?" she questioned in a whisper, hope was in her voice since she had gone without food the entire day.

"Yes." Stated a man's voice, and she jumped in surprise. The man who she was trying to mug was standing behind the couch.

Livy looked at the food, then up at him, her eyes filled with uncertainty.

The man walked from around the couch, pulled up another crate and sat across from her, the food in-between the two.

"Eat, I promise it's not poisoned." He smiled genuinely, and Livy started to worry. Nobody was ever kind to her while she was staying with Jacob. Things like this would usually end up being a trick, to taunt her. However, her stomach gave another low growl.

Livy timidly reached out her hand to the food, while glancing nervously at the man, and then grasped the bread, and brought it up to her mouth.

She gave the food an unsure sniff, looking at it critically, and then she took a small bite.

Livy had been living off of the scraps that Jacob would give her which meant moldy bread, spoiled meat, rotten fruits and vegetables, and old Chinese food. The fresh cinnamon and raison bread made her taste buds soar, and she ate as fast as she could.

"Hey, slow down Little Red Riding Hood, there's more where that came from." The man chuckled as he watched as she almost choked on the bread from eating it too fast.

"Why do you call me that?" she inquired through mouthfuls of food.

"Because of your cloak." He informed as he pointed to Livy's tattered red cloak with a hood that was meant for covering her head. "Have you ever heard of the story of little red riding hood?" he inquired, and Livy shook her head.

"Well, I also don't know your name. what is it?" he questioned, and Livy looked at him, very unsure whether to tell him her name or not.

_Well, what can he do with my name anyway? He can't do anything. I'm sure there's millions of Livys out there._

"Livy." She informed softly.

"Livy what?" he pried, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno. My mommy's last name was Farmer, but she wasn't my real mommy." Livy informed as she continued to devour the food, causing her to burp, but the man could care less for table manners.

"My name is Jason Todd." He informed as he extended his hand to shake.

Livy looked at his hand, and sighed, then reluctantly handed him her bread that she was eating.

"Sorry." She pouted.

Jason couldn't stop himself from laughing. Between breaths of laughter he handed Livy the bread back, but she was puzzled why he was laughing at her.

"Livy, when someone extends their hand like this, it means that they want you to shake it." He informed, once he was able to control his laughter. He then extended his hand again.

Livy slowly reached her small hand out and wrapped it around his large hand and shook it, trying to remember how her mother had shook hands with people.

"See? Not so hard, right?" Jason chuckled. "It's nice to meet you, Livy."

"It's nice to meet you too Jason Todd." Livy nodded, and he released her hand.

"Livy, have you ever patched up a gunshot wound before?" he inquired curiously and Livy shrugged.

"I watched my mommy do it a lot. She was a nurse, and guys who got shot would always come to my house, and my mommy and I would help them. We had to move a lot because the police didn't like my mommy helping out the guys who would show up at our house, but they paid my mommy a lot of money. My mommy would show me how to help heal people cuz she said it could come in handy." She informed with a shrug.

Jason nodded his head. He understood what Livy meant when she said that her mother was a nurse. Her mother was a doctor that gangsters and mob bosses could go to to get patched up without any medical records being filed.

"So Livy, do you consider yourself a good nurse?" he inquired and she shrugged as she ripped off a large piece of the bread, and gulped some water to help it go down her throat.

"I guess so, but once mommy died the men who came to her didn't want to come to me for help. They don't think I'm as smart as my mommy." She frowned, thinking about the conversations she had with those men, and how they would say that she couldn't do much for them.

_Look squirt, we're really sorry 'bout your mom, but you can't help us. Now run a long. _They would say, dismising her.

"Then prove yourself." Jason smirked.

"What do you mean?" Livy inquired as she finished eating the last of her bread.

Jason unraveled the makeshift bandage that Livy had wrapped around his shoulder, and revealed his wound. It was gruesome, but the nine year old only looked at it as if it was a scratch.

"I have the medicine and equipment. Do you think you can patch me up?" he questioned, and Livy looked at his wound with critical eyes.

"Do you have iodine and a needle?" she inquired.

~*~*~*~*~Two Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

"I have got to say Livy, you patched me up pretty good." Jason nodded as he looked at his stitched up wound.

"Thank you." Livy said with a small smile, proud of her work. "Just try not to move your shoulder that much. It still needs time to heal." She informed, and Jason chuckled at how grown up the nine year old was acting, but then got more serious.

"Who was watching after you after your mom died?" he questioned, and Livy's proud face dropped.

"This douche bag named Jacob. I have to steal stuff if I want to eat and sleep." She frowned, and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like working for him?" Livy shook her head.

"No. I don't earn my keep much because I don't like stealing, so they don't treat me to well." She sighed as she thought back to what Jacob and his friends would do to her.

She would receive beatings almost daily, and was often bleeding somewhere on her body once they were done.

Jacob and his friends didn't feel like that had much power, but when beating Livy, they had all the power in the world.

Jason's eyes rested on some of the blood that was stained in Livy's hair.

"Well, Livy, I need a nurse." He informed. "I get beaten pretty bad because of my work. Sure, I can patch myself up on my own, but it's not very fun, and it's difficult at times."

"Your nurse?" she inquired, slightly intrigued.

"Yes. If I get hurt, you can patch me up. You can stay with me, and I'll make sure you have shelter and food. Good food. You do not have to steal. I can even get you some medical books if you'd like." He smiled, and Livy thought about it for a second.

"And you wouldn't hurt me?" she questioned. Jason smiled at the girl.

"Not a single hair on your head." Livy grinned as she felt happy for the first time in years. She was finally away from Jacob, and even better, she felt like she could be a help.

Helping people with injuries was what she always wanted to do. She felt like her mom would be proud of her.

"When can I start?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! :D Please enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.3

Livy found out quickly that Jason got hurt. _A lot_. The small girl was quick to read up on some medical books that Jason had gotten her so that she could help him with his injuries.

Jason would always leave at night in his "uniform" then came back with at least a bruise or cut minimum.

Livy preferred it when he came back with small injuries. It wasn't because she didn't like having to patch him up, (she did enjoy practicing what she had learned) it was just that she didn't like seeing him hurt.

Jason was good to her during the time she was with him.

She had decent food, a roof over her head, a place to sleep, some medical books, and Jason even started to teach her how to defend herself.

Thanks to Jason, she was healthier too. She was able to get some meat on her bones, her body no longer was covered in dirt, her hair was neatly braided and was bright blond, and she no longer had bruises all over her body.

She did have some scarring, but she didn't mind that as long as she knew that Jacob and his crew wouldn't hurt her again.

"Jason?" Livy questioned once he had gotten back from the grocery store. She had been living with him for about a week, and Jason had run out of Cinnamon and raison bread.

"What is it Little Red?" Jason inquired. That was his nick-name for her ever since he noted how she could most definitely play the part of little red riding hood if asked.

Livy faltered slightly, looking unsure, and Jason raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the girl curiously.

"It's alright, what is it?" he questioned softly.

Livy was somewhat of a challenge for Jason. She was easily frightened, and he had to be sure not to get frustrated or angry when around her.

Once Jason was upset that he let a lead get away from a crime, and, in frustration, punched the wall.

Next thing he knew, Livy was under the table, shaking and whimpering like he was going to kill her.

It took Jason about an hour to coax Livy out from under the table.

Livy stood in front of Jason nervously and Jason dropped to one knee so that he was level with her.

"Come on Livy, tell me." He said with a smile, and Livy threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Jason felt his breath get knocked out of him. He wasn't used to hugs, and Livy seemed too afraid to ever get close to him unless he had food or he was hurt. She reminded him of a puppy that someone adopted from a rescue shelter, who was beaten by its previous owners.

But he never expected a hug from her.

"Thank you so much." She whispered, and Jason slowly brought his hands up to pat the girl's back, and hug her as well.

"Thank you for feeding me, and getting me cloths and books. And thank you so much for not hitting me." She smiled.

Jason noticed the happiness in her voice, and smiled slightly, but what kept it from becoming a full smile was the fact that she was mistreated.

No matter how much Jason would try to deny it in his head, he liked Livy. He enjoyed her company, he appreciated how she could help heal him, and he felt like she was the little sister he never had.

He hated the thought of how someone could easily get away with beating her, and Jason understood how bad the beatings were.

Jason could sometimes see the scars on her legs and arms, and the way they traveled up, he knew that she had more under her cloths.

It made him sick just thinking about what Livy had done that made her receive them.

~*~*~*~*~Somewhere else in Gotham~*~*~*~*~*

"DAMMIT!" Jacob exclaimed as he punched the wall in frustration. "How can you _not_ find her? It's been a week, she should be sniveling back to us by now!"

"So she's missin' what's the big deal?" questioned Tom as he watched Jacob's face grow red from anger.

"The big deal is, I had plans for her!" he shouted. "Livy was almost completely broken. She's been with us for two years, and in that time we managed to almost completely break her spirit! In a bout of month we could've had her breaking into banks! Our wish would be her command!"

Jacob ran his fingers through his hair greasy brown hair.

"And she's smart, Tom. Very, _very_ smart. And she's a fast runner. We could have done so much with her. And when she got older we could have done so much_ to_ her too! God Dammit!"

Jacob saw Livy as someone with a lot of potential that he could use as a pawn. His own personal skilled warrior that he could do whatever he wanted with. She would be all his.

Now, she was gone. Jacob's opportunity of an easy life of crime flew out the window.

"Where could she have gone? It's not like she has any friends who could take care of her, and I checked around to see if a scrawny blond girl was being taken to foster care, and no one had seen nothin'." A boy named Josh informed.

Tom's dull eyes then widened. "What if she was kidnapped?"

Jacob's eye brows furrowed over his beady blue eyes as he pondered that possibility.

He could care less if Livy was abducted by a rapist or someone who'd beat her, but Jacob feared that if she was kidnapped, she would either never be seen alive again, or, even worse, she would become someone else's servant.

"Question people on the street again, and see if they spotted a small blond girl with a man, and compile some information. If Livy was kidnapped, we are going to find her and bring her back." Jacob growled with determination.

Livy was _his_. He felt like he owned her. He wasn't going to lose her so easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**i feel kinda bad for Livy.**

Chpt.4

Livy winced as the beatings got harder and harder. Tom and Josh were holding her down so she couldn't run, and Jacob was punching her harder than she had ever felt him punch in her life.

He kicked her repeatedly in the gut making her scream in pain as she felt one of her ribs break, and she felt like throwing up.

Jacob then started to punch her face, and Livy lost sight in her right eye.

"Jacob! Stop!" Livy shouted desperately as loud as she could, despite her weak voice. Jacob complied but was staring daggers at the small girl. She looked down at the ground, refusing to look at him.

Jacob grabbed her chin and tilted it up.

"Look at me you little bitch!" he exclaimed. Livy whimpered and tears streaked her face, but she kept looking at the ground. Jacob grabbed Livy's hair and pulled it back making her cry out in pain.

"LOOK AT ME!" he commanded, and Livy slowly brought her eyes up to look at Jacob. "Speak." Jacob stated with a growl.

"I-I'm so s-s-s…." Jacob gave her a jab in the stomach making her cough up some blood.

"Quit stuttering." Jacob hissed.

"I'm sorry." She moaned.

"Sorry for what?" Jacob questioned almost as if he was a teacher trying to get the correct answer out of a student.

Livy's lip trembled as it bled.

"I'm sorry for running away." She whispered. Jacob pulled her hair harder.

"I can't hear you little Livy!"

"I'M SORRY FOR RUNNING AWAY!" Livy screamed as she sobbed. She was only seven. She had been with Jacob for a month, and hated it, deciding to run away. However, she couldn't make it on her own, and came back. This was the first time she felt the consequences for disobeying Jacob.

Jacob got close to his face and whispered,

"Now, I want you to continue apologizing as I drive my fist into your gut." Before Livy could understand what he was saying, she felt his blow and she grunted.

"I-I'm sorry for running -oof!- away." She groaned and Jacob didn't let up on his punches.

"I can't hear you!" he taunted.

"I'm sorry f- ah! For running away!" Livy exclaimed, and Jacob punched her harder and Livy felt like she was going to vomit at any moment.

"Louder you piece of shit! And don't stop screaming it until I say you can stop!"

"I'M SORRY FOR RUNNING AWAY! I'M AGH! I'M SORRY FOR RUNNING AWAY! I-I'M S-S-SORRY FOR RUNNING A –OOF! WAY! I'M SORRY FOR RUNING AWAY!"

Livy sat up with tears streaking her face.

"I'M SORRY FOR RUNNING AWAY!" she screamed. Her heartbeat was thudding in her ears and beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

She looked around and realized that she was on the couch in the warehouse where Jason and her were living.

"Little Red?" into the room ran Jason and he was quickly at her side. "Did you just scream?" he whispered, and once his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room he realized how Livy was crying and shaking.

"Livy, what happened?" he questioned with concern.

"I shouldn't've ran away." She whispered in a raspy voice. "He's gonna find me. Somehow he's gonna find me. And he'll hurt me. I don't want him to hurt me." She mumbled and Jason wrapped an arm cautiously around Livy's shoulder, and he gently pulled her into his chest, and she didn't struggle against him.

Livy cried in Jason's shoulder and he patted her back, trying to soothe her.

"Shhh, Livy, calm down." He whispered.

"I don't want to get hurt again." She sobbed. Her voice was muffled in his shoulder, but Jason heard what she said.

"You _won't _get hurt." He stated firmly. "If that Jacob brat comes anywhere near you, I'll break him in two. You will not get hurt."

Livy hugged him tightly, and Jason could feel her trembling in his arms.

Jason sat patiently on the couch, and rubbed her back as she cried. He cradled her in his arms and continued to hug her.

He listened as her crying got softer, and softer, until it turned into soft snoring. Jason gently laid her back down on the couch and draped the blanket over her.

Jason shook his head as he thought about Livy and Jacob.

_What did that boy do to her that made her so terrified. How hard and how long did he abuse her? If I ever meet him, I am going to put him through ten times more hell he put Livy through. _

~*~*~*~*~Somewhere In Gotham~*~*~*~*~

"Jacob, I found a lead." Josh stated, and Jacob looked over at him, intrigued.

"What do you have for me?"

"An old homeless guy says that he saw this big guy carrying a little girl who appeared to be sleeping about a week ago. He also said that he sees the same guy out buying food and books but the girl was never with him." Josh informed. "But we did get the street name where the man is seen."

"What is it? What is the name of the street?" Jacob snapped, not caring for whatever dramatic pauses Josh wanted to add in.

"It's forty third street, Jacob, close to the drug store."

Jacob smiled at that information.

"We'll head down there tomorrow, and by tomorrow night, we'll have Livy with us again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5

Livy slowly walked up to Jason, who was vigorously typing on the computer, his face looking very serious.

"Um… Jason?" she questioned with a squeak. The man turned around to face her, and his hard facial expression softened.

"Yes Livy?" he questioned.

"I was wondering… well… if I could go to the library down the street?" she squeaked. "I already read through the medical books you got me." She informed.

_Damn she's a fast reader. _Jason thought in surprise, but nodded his head.

"Sure thing, Little Red. Just make sure you come back soon for lunch, okay?" Of course Livy couldn't pass up lunch.

"Okay!" she grinned.

Livy was wearing some new overalls along with a new yellow shirt. As always her hair was in two long braids.

The small girl shrugged on a red jacket that Jason had gotten her and headed out the door.

It was a brisk day in Gotham, but the sun was shining and Livy smiled up at it. She enjoyed the sun, and the warmth it brought.

She skipped down the street happily, smiling at random passerby. To her, the day couldn't get any better.

"Little Livy." She heard a voice whisper, and her cheerful spirits dropped in an instant. She glanced behind her to notice that Jacob was right there.

Livy was filled with terror and immediately started to run. Jacob smiled as he watched her sprint into an alleyway.

Livy collided right into Tom and Josh who were waiting for her in the alley.

"Hey cutie. Miss us?" Josh snickered as Tom grabbed the girl's hand.

"Get offa me!" Livy exclaimed as she drove her open palm up at Tom's face, hitting him in the nose, something Jason had taught her.

He dropped the girl, holding his now bleeding nose and growling in pain.

"Agh! God dammit! You broke my nose!" he screamed in pain. Livy then turned to Josh, who threw a punch at her. However, she blocked the punch, and kneed in the groin, and punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground in pain.

Tom tried grabbing her with his one hand that he wasn't using to hold his nose with, but Livy drove her foot into his kneecap and he fell to the ground, leaving his torso open for her to kick repetitively.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Livy shouted as she kicked the teenager.

"But you're afraid of me." Livy looked up to see Jacob. A smile was on his face, showing off is nasty yellowing teeth.

"G-get away." She whispered as she tried to run, but she tripped over her feet, sending her stumbling to the ground.

"Little Livy." Jacob snickered while shaking his head. "You've been a very bad girl. I thought you learned your lesson about running away." Jacob picked Livy up and pinned her to the wall. The small girl was too frightened to do anything.

"Now, where did you go?" he questioned.

"A m-man found me. And I-I help him, and he's nice t-to me." Livy stuttered as she shook. Jacob laughed and then spat on the ground.

"Nice to you? He's probably just using you! How _dare _you forget the kindness I have shown you? _I _give you food! _I _give you a place to stay! _I _took you in after that bitch of a mother of yours died!" he exclaimed and Livy cringed.

Jacob grabbed her two braids and started to pull her in the direction of his base.

"When we get home, you are going to regret ever leaving me. You are _mine _Livy. Completely _mine _and you will do what I say."

"No." Livy whispered, and Jacob paused, and looked down at her. His grip on her blond hair tightened and he forced her to look up at him.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"I said, No." Livy snapped. Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"First thing I'm gonna do when we get back is sow that mouth of yours shut." He said in a threatening voice, and he meant it too.

"No you're not!" Livy shouted, and Jacob punched her in the face.

"Do you _want _me to beat you right here? Because I will!"

"You can try." Livy retorted as she held her head up high. She was done being afraid of him.

Jacob threw a punch at her, and she blocked and then kicked him in the stomach, eliciting a grunt of pain from him. however, when she went to punch him in the gut, he grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. He quickly pinned her and started to jab her in the stomach.

"You worthless piece of shit!" she exclaimed. "You think that just because you learned a few moves that you can beat me!" Livy grunted as she felt his knuckles dig into her ribs.

Livy then tried something. Thanks to her medical reading she remembered a bunch of nerves located near the neck. She figured that if she hit those nerves hard enough, she would be able to break free.

She struck him as hard as she could, just as he punched her in the face, knocking her out.

To Jacob's surprise, he felt his entire body grow numb, and her fell to the ground.

"Damn bitch." He growled. He could feel some of the numbness start to wear away in his arms. The young man reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, aiming it at the unconscious girl's legs.

"You won't _ever _be able to run away from me again." He smirked. However, before he could pull the trigger, a boot stomped on his hand, making Jacob cry out in pain. He knew his fingers were most definitely broken.

He felt a hand pull him to his feet and pin him to the wall with force. A man was the one who had pinned him, specifically, Jason.

"Jacob, am I correct?" the man questioned. He had a murderous look on his face.

"Yeah. What d'you want?" Jacob spat. The man rammed his knee into Jacobs groin and then gave him an uppercut punch in his gut, knocking the breath out of him.

"You low life bastard." Jason growled and started to relentlessly kick and punch the younger man, being sure to dislocate any joints and break as many bones as he could without killing the boy.

After about a half hour of Jason's torments, he finally stopped, and Jason looked up at him with slight relief.

"You will never lay a hand on Livy _ever _again. If you do, you are dead." Jason stated seriously, and then took out his gun.

"No maun! I 'ough you sai at you weren' gonna kill me!" Jacob exclaimed in a mumble due to him not having many teeth left.

"I'm not gonna kill ya pretty boy." Jason smirked as he aimed the gun at the boy's legs. "But you're going to wish I did." Jason added in a whisper, and shot two bullets into both of Jacob's shins.

"Have a nice day." Jason smiled as Jacob screamed in agony, and then turned around to pick up Livy.

He frowned at the black eye that was forming, but was relieved that she didn't appear to beaten up.

Jason had also seen Tom and Josh running away from the Alley, and he knew that Jacob didn't cause them their injuries.

"You did good today Little Red." Jason smiled as he carried her back to the warehouse. "They won't hurt you again."


	6. Chapter 6

***sigh* despite how much i hate them, transitional chapters are imprtant. Sorry for the lack of action. Please enoy and tell me what you think :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.6

Livy winced as she pressed the icepack to her swollen eye. She was curled up on the couch with the blanket wrapped tightly around her. Jason was sitting next to her on the couch, ready to help her in any way he could.

"Do you want some more ice, Little Red?" Jason inquired softly. He didn't want to startle Livy too much.

"No thank you." She whispered.

The room was completely silent except for the old radio that was playing seventies music in the background.

"He really won't hurt me anymore?" she questioned as she looked up at Jason with uncertainty.

Jason had told her that he had a long "talk" with Jacob, and he would never hurt her again.

"He won't hurt you, Livy. You don't have to worry about him." Jason smiled, and Livy was hugging him again.

"Thank you so much Jason! Thank you! Thank you!" she smiled happily as she hugged him as tight as she could. "I… I'm finally free from him." she whispered to herself, but Jason heard her.

"Livy, you helped save yourself too." Jason informed as he looked Livy in the eye.

"But I was unconscious." Livy stated in confusion.

"But you also beat up those two thugs who worked for Jacob. And what did you do to Jacob that made him partially numb? I didn't teach you that." Jason questioned. Livy thought back for a second.

"I… just wanted to get away. And there's some nerves running down the neck. I just decided to hit them and see if I could get away. I knew there'd be a reaction, but I didn't know what it'd be. And he knocked me out before I could see." Livy sighed, but then perked up. "So it made him go kinda numb?"

"Yeah. That's a good thing to know Livy." Jason informed with a grin, then stood from the couch.

"Now, do you want some lunch? I made some pizza."

"Yes please!"

~*~*~*~*~A few days later~*~*~*~*~

"Livy, how much do you love Gotham?" Jason inquired while the girl was patching up a burn he had received on his arm.

Livy kept her eyes on her work, but answered,

"I dunno. I've lived here all my life. I guess it's okay." She shrugged. Jason nodded, his face showing that he was clearly pondering something.

"I'm thinking about traveling." Jason informed, and Livy looked up at him.

"Where?" she inquired, somewhat curious.

"A _lot _of places. I used to travel before I came back to Gotham." Jason explained and Livy nodded, frowning slightly as she wrapped his arm in some galls.

Jason raised an eyebrow, and looked at Livy with concern.

"What is it?" he questioned softly.

"I heard this one man talking about traveling once." She stated. "He had a cat, but he couldn't take it with him." She looked Jason in the eyes. "I would like to travel with you, but am I gonna end up like the cat?"

Jason chuckled as he patted her head.

"Livy, why did you think I asked if you loved Gotham? I want you to come with me." He smiled.

Livy's serious face brightened and she wanted to hug Jason, but she knew that she shouldn't because she didn't want to risk hurting his burned arm.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed with a smile. Jason chuckled as he saw her resist the urge to hug him. However, he hugged her.

"You don't need to thank me all the time, okay?" Jason said with a smirk.

Jason honestly felt like he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't want to have to worry about other people, especially a child. Livy could prove to be more trouble than help.

_But she is an excellent doctor. Even Bruce needed Alfred. _Jason thought to himself.

He also enjoyed Livy's company, despite how much he'd like to deny it.

After working alone, it was refreshing to have a loyal person around him.

"So where are we going?" Livy questioned, breaking Jason away from his thoughts, and he smiled at her.

"Have you ever heard of Germany?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me awhile to update. My dog got sprayed by a skunk. WORST SMELL IN THE WORLD! Enjoy the chapter and please tell em what you think. :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.7

Jason looked over at Livy, and couldn't conceal the smirk on his face. she was slumped on her seat, softly snoring with her medical book fanned out on her stomach.

About four hours ago, the girl was buzzing with excitement, never having been on an air plane before.

She was fascinated with looking out the window at the smog covered Gotham, never feeling so tall in her life. For once she was looking down at the people and skyscrapers that belittled her.

However, her excitement died down after about an hour, and she took out a book, but then she fell asleep shortly after.

"She is adorable." Jason looked up to see one of the flight attendants looking at Livy. "Is she your daughter?"

Jason shook his head, but smiled at the woman.

"No. She's my sister." He informed, thinking up a lie.

"Oh, I see. She really does have your nose and eye shape." The woman pointed out, and Jason looked over to Livy with curiosity.

"Well, anyway," the woman stated, moving away from the topic. "Are you enjoying your flight? I have some soda and pretzels if you want any."

"No thanks." Jason informed with a polite grin, and the flight attendant smiled back, then carried on passing out beverages and snacks on the plane.

Jason turned back to Livy, his eyes settling on her nose and eyes.

_Her nose does look a bit like mine, and same goes for her eye shape. But Livy has Brown eyes. I don't believe I have any relations with brown eyes. However, that blonde hair, God, that looks like my mom's. _Jason thought, but then shook his head. _What am I thinking? I'm never stupid enough to have sex with a woman and leave her with the possibility of getting pregnant. And the chances of me meeting Livy and she just so happening to be related to me is impossible. That flight attendant just made false connections. _He told himself, however, Jason couldn't stop staring at Livy's face.

"Is it impossible?" he muttered.

Just then, Livy started to stir and she batted her brown eyes open to look at him.

"Are we there yet?" she questioned in a mumble.

"We still have a few hours to go, Little Red." Jason smirked, and Livy sighed as she leaned back on her seat, but then raised her eyebrows as she was struck with an idea.

She looked just like Jason did when he had an idea.

"Maybe I could learn some German." She said, mostly to herself, and she took out a book from her pack, and opened it up.

"Hey Livy?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah Jason?" she looked up at him with a pleasant smile.

"Do you remember anything about the family you had before you were adopted?" Jason inquired and Livy frowned.

"No." she sighed. "According to the lady at the orphanage, they just didn't want me. But my mommy wanted me." She smiled slightly to herself, thinking about her adopted mother. "That's all I care about. I don't care who abandoned me at the orphanage, I just care about my mommy. She was the greatest mommy in the world." Livy giggled.

"How did she die?" Jason questioned gently. Livy looked scared for a moment, her eyes wide as a memory flashed before her eyes.

"A…"

"Everyone! Hands where we can see them!" three of the passengers that were closer to the front of the plane were holding guns and pointing them every which way.

Jason looked up at the men and cursed inwardly to himself.

_Shit. Od friends. Someone must've tipped me off. Dammit! _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you will all be spared if you help direct us to a man by the name of Jason Todd." One of the men stated.

Livy gave Jason an uneasy and confused look, but stayed silent along with everyone else.

"Fine then." One of the men stated and the group of men started to check seats.

Jason swiftly threw on a baseball hat he had in his back pack and some reading glasses. He then turned to Livy and whispered,

"Start crying." Livy nodded and she forced tears to run and streak her cheeks and made loud sobbing noises. Jason slipped on his back pack, and then held Livy in his arms.

"Keep it up." He whispered, then started to stand from his seat, holding the sobbing Livy.

"Hey, in your seat!" one of the men exclaimed.

"Dude, please." Jason stated in a whiny soft voice. "You're scaring my little sister, can I at least take her to the back of the plane?" he questioned. Livy let out a chocked sob and Jason patted her back.

"Shhh Janet. Shhh. It's okay." He said in a soothing voice.

The man faltered slightly.

"Fine. just don't think about calling for help. It won't do you any good." The man informed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jason stated and Livy let out a sob again. Jason rushed to the back of the plane and placed Livy down. He strapped on a parachute and picked up Livy again.

"Hold on and don't let go." Jason commanded and he opened the side door, and jumped.


	8. Chapter 8

**WHY IS IT SNOWING BEFORE NOVEMBER! Please enjoy the chapter.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.8

Livy held onto Jason as tight as she could, screwing her eyes shut.

Jason knew that he had to be quick and careful when pulling the shoot.

_Alright, we just have to get a bit lower. I have to hold onto Livy tight because her holding onto me may not be enough and gravity will tare her out of my hands. _

Just as Jason was about to pull the shoot and hold onto Livy, he heard the familiar sound of gunshots being fired.

_Shit! They must've figured it out! _He cursed, but then felt slightly relieved as the bullet buzzed past him. He and Livy were out of range. The men must have been shooting blindly.

"HOLD ON TIGHT LIVY!" Jason shouted so the girl could hear him through the wind. Jason grabbed onto the back of Livy's overalls and pulled the shoot with his other hand.

When it popped out, Jason could feel the strong and sudden pull back. Livy wasn't strong enough to keep her hold on Jason, but Jason was able to keep a hold on Livy.

Jason pulled her up again and she grabbed onto him desperately, shaking.

"It's alright Livy. I got you." Jason said in a soothing voice and they descended to the ground.

They landed in the canopy of some trees and Jason unbuckled the parachute, and climbed down the tree they landed in, holding Livy in his hands.

Once at the bottom of the tree they sat down next to each other, Livy still slightly shaking from the fall.

"Are you alright?" Jason questioned as he looked over at the girl, and she nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm fine." she took in a deep breath, and stopped shaking, calming herself down. "So, are we in Germany?" the girl inquired, and Jason sighed, shaking his head.

"No. I believe we're in France." Livy looked up at Jason curiously.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, it isn't a good thing." Jason answered as he stood to his feet and pulled out his wallet, counting the money he had.

"Jason?" the nine year old inquired as she stood to her feet as well.

"Yes, Livy?"

"Who were those guys who attacked the plane?" she questioned as he big brown eyes bore into his blue ones.

"Well… they were old friends of mine." He informed as he grabbed Livy's hand and started to walk through the woods.

"Old friends? But they shot at us." Livy pointed out with a frown.

"Well… they _were _friends of mine, but confusing things happened and now they hate me." Jason stated as Livy started to swing his hand back and forth as children do, while they continued to walk.

"Maybe if you guys could sit down and talk, you could apologize and be friends again, and then they wouldn't shoot at you."

"I wish it was that easy." Jason chuckled, and the two continued walking at a steady pace.

"Are we still going to Germany?" Livy inquired.

"Yes, but we might have to stay a night in France. Afterwards we'll take a train to Germany, alright?" Livy nodded her head.

"Alright, but what if those men find us again?" Jason smirked as he held up his back pack.

"Those guys weren't the only ones who were able to smuggle guns onto the plane."

~*~*~*~*~Two Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

Jason and Livy were able to make it out of the woods and into a small town. Jason was still awake, but Livy was getting sluggish as she held his hand and walked through the streets as they looked for a low priced hotel room or bed and breakfast.

"Livy?" Jason questioned as he looked down at the girl.

Livy looked up at Jason, batting her eyes, trying to keep sleep away.

"Here Livy." Jason said as he stopped walking for a moment, and bent down in front of her. "Get on my back."

Livy sleepily climbed onto him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he gave her a piggy back ride.

"So, Livy, about how your mother died… Livy?" Jason glanced behind his back to see the nine-year-old's eyes closed and her breathing was even.

He could feel Livy's arms around his neck start to dangle and he sighed as he gently placed her down and then carried her again in her arms.

"Long day, huh?" he questioned with a small smirk.

Livy mumbled a sentence of gibberish making Jason chuckle.

"Yeah, I figured."

Jason finally found a hotel where he and Livy could stay for the night, and Jason place Livy gently on the bed.

The man slipped her shoes off and then placed the blanket over her.

"Night Livy." He whispered as he went over to the chair that he was going to sleep in.

"mmm good night Daddy." Livy mumbled.

Jason paused for a moment, processing what Livy had said, and he didn't know how to react.

He sighed and tried to push her voice out of his head.

He was a dangerous man who kills people, not a father.

_Father? I'd be the worst father ever. Livy is here to help me with my injuries and to keep me company. Nothing else. I could never be a father to her. _He thought to himself. However, despite how he knew he wasn't her father, he couldn't help but like the idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**This story takes place a bit before red hood and the outlaws, but it will show how Jason mets starfire, and then later on they meet roy. At that point i will somehow manage to intertwine Livy with the comic.**

**Also, i am not sure wether to keep this book consistant with batfamily and make Livy Jason's sister, or i could be different and make her Jason's daughter. Please give me your thoughts and opinions wether i should keep her relation to Jason the same or different. **

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I LOVE YOU ALL! :) **

**Please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**P.S. Thank you Google Translate**

Chpt.9

Livy slowly batted her eyes open, and looked around the hotel room with confusion.

"Where am I?" she whispered. Her brown eyes widened as fear slowly grew in the pit of her stomach.

"Jason?" she questioned as she slipped out of the bed and looked around the room, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Jason?" she questioned, more frantically.

"Did I say something wrong? Wait, I fell asleep while he was carrying me." She whispered. "I hope I didn't make him mad. He'll be back, right? I hope so. He wouldn't abandon me here, right?" she sat on the ground and hugged her knees. "I don't want to be alone again."

Livy then heard the door handle to the room jiggle open, and in walked Jason with a paper bag.

"Jason!" Livy exclaimed with a smile of relief, and hugged his leg.

"Good to see you're up." Jason grinned as he patted the girl's back. "I got some breakfast for us to eat, and then we'll go to the train to get to Germany." He informed as he held up the tickets he had bought for the train.

Livy's smile grew at the sight of the food, and both her and Jason sat at the small table that was in the room.

Jason set out bread, cheese, water, and some fruit to eat and Livy's eyes widened as she looked at the food.

"This looks so good." Livy said as she felt her stomach grumble.

"Well, dig in." Jason shrugged as he took a bite of an apple.

Livy went straight for the bread.

_Wow, she sure likes bread. _Jason thought to himself as he watched Livy eat with gusto.

"Calm down, we have some time before the train leaves." Jason chuckled.

"sorry." She said, though her voice was muffled by the bread in her mouth. After she took a sip of water, and swallowed, she added, "Sorry for falling asleep last night."

"We were walking for hours, and you were tired. It's alright." Jason smiled as they continued to eat.

He grinned as the little girl chewed the food quickly as she ate and he braided hair was a bit messy with blond fly-aways sticking every which way.

The phone in the room rang, and Jason stood from the table, and picked it up.

"Bonjour?" Jason questioned. Livy watched as Jason's face went from content to concerned as he listened to what the man was saying.

"Ces hommes sont dangereux. Si vous tenez a voltre securite, je suggere que vous appelez la police immediantement. Essayez de les distraire." Jason informed quickly, and Livy looked at him puzzled, having no idea what he had said.

Jason threw on his backpack, and turned to Livy.

"We gotta go. My old friends found us." He stated and Livy stood to her feet, and headed towards the door. However, Jason grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"We're not going that way." He informed, and he and Livy looked over at the window.

Livy and Jason climbed down the fire escape, and sprinted. Jason lead the way as they ran to the train station.

He then heard a gunshot and a high pitched scream.

Jason turned his head to see Livy on the ground with blood pooled around her leg.

Jason whipped out his own gun as the man who shot Livy ran even closer, and he easily shot the man in the chest.

Jason picked Livy up and started to run again, as Livy groaned and her eyes watered.

"It's alright Livy." Jason whispered, and he could hear Police sirens. Jason wasn't able to get a full look at Livy's wound, but he prayed that she would be alright.

Jason ran behind a building and placed Livy on the ground. He rolled Livy's pant leg up to see the extent of her wound.

Jason sighed in relief. The bullet had just grazed her leg. However, it still left a nasty wound.

Before Jason could do anything to help, Livy took off her shoe and sock. She then tore her sock into a strip, and tied it tightly around her leg.

"I-I'm okay." Livy said as she smiled against her tears. "I've been through worse." Jason lifted her up and looked around. They needed to kill some time before the train could leave. They needed a place to stay.

_The woods_. Jason thought to himself.

He carried Livy quickly into the woods and hid behind a thick tree under some brush.

"Jason Todd." Stated a voice that was near the tree line. It was one of the men that were chasing them.

"We notice that you are traveling with a young girl. Give yourself up, and she will not be harmed." Jason looked down at Livy and she shook her head as the two remained silent.

"I know you're here Jason. You better show yourself." Silence once again, and the man seemed to get agitated.

"Fine, but once we get ahold of you, you can forget about the girl's safety. She will suffer just as much as you will."

Livy and Jason could hear the man step closer and closer to them. Jason held his gun in one hand and his other hand was clutching Livy's.

Just as the man was about to step into range, sirens were heard.

"Shit." Grumbled the man, and he ran in the opposite direction, most likely to regroup with his companions.

Livy and Jason sat there completely still. It was about five minutes before Livy whispered,

"Sh-should we head to the train station?" Livy stuttered in a whisper.

"Yes. My old friends should have their hands full with the police, but still, keep your eyes peeled." Jason informed, and he stood up, still holding Livy.

"I think I might be able to walk." Livy informed and Jason gently laced her down. Livy limped a few steps, but then started to walk normal. "See. I'm fine." Livy grinned, but Jason could tell that she was still in pain, and scared.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Jason questioned as they sped walked to the train station.

"No. I'm alright." Livy nodded firmly.

Jason wanted to pick her up and carry her anyway, but the girl appeared determined to walk on her own.

They entered the train with ease and took a seat, ready to leave France.

"I gotta go potty." Livy whispered.

"I think there's a bathroom down the aisle to your right." Jason informed, and it took Livy a second to stand to her feet, but she took in a deep breath, and walked down the aisle.

_I hope she cleans out that wound while she's in there. _Jason thought with concern. He had a feeling that it hurt a lot more then she was letting on.

Livy did her business in the bathroom, and cleaned her wound with some water. She then retired her sock band aid, and walked out of the bathroom.

However, she then felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

"Hello little girl." Smiled a man with light skin but had dark circles under his eyes from a lack of sleep. He wore a black fedora and a nicer suit.

"Hi." Livy answered shortly. "can you please not touch me." She stated, and the man only smirked at her.

"I'm sorry, but after our little chase, I don't want to lose you or your male friend." He informed, and Livy's eyes widened as she looked at him with fear.

"Bitte mein Herr! Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist! Bitte tu mir nicht weh! Holen Sie sich Ihre Hand weg von mir!" _Please sir! I don't know who you are! Please don't hurt me! Get your hand off of me! _Livy exclaimed in German. The German was rough, but it was correct, and another passenger who was German heard her.

"Holen Sie sich weg von ihr!" _Get away from her! _The German man exclaimed. He was a big man who dwarfed the man who was with Livy.

Livy's attacker took his hand off of her and slowly backed off.

"Danke. Dieser Mann machte mir Angst." _Thank you. That man scared me. _Livy stated to the man, in the typical scared little girl voice.

"Sind Sie allein hier?" _Are you here alone?_ the man questioned.

"Nein, ich bin hier mit meinem Bruder, aber danke." _No. I am here with my brother, but thank you._ Livy smiled politely and ran quickly back to her seat.

"Jason, we have a problem." Livy whispered.

"What is it? Is your wound okay?" he questioned with concern, still worried about where the bullet grazed her.

"It's fine, but one of the men that were chasing us is on the train." She whispered. Jason sighed, and looked towards the back of the train where he saw the man staring at him, and he stared back. Neither of them could make a scene.

"Well this should be interesting." Jason grumbled. "Nothing's more fun than being trapped on a train with your enemy and being able to do absolutely nothing about it." He told Livy.

"Well, what's gonna happen once we get off the train?" the nine year old inquired. Jason frowned and leaned back in his seat.

"I'm working on that."


	10. Chapter 10

**I love red hood lost days. :) such a great series. good times. good times. Please enjoy and tell me what you thinl!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.10

Livy hugged her knees on her seat as she sat next to Jason. She was scared and nervous. A group of men who she didn't know were chasing her, and Jason, the only person who showed her kindness. She also was scared because they seemed to want to harm Jason and her as well.

Livy looked over at Jason, who appeared to be having a staring contest with the man who was chasing them. Then the man stood and started to stalk over to them.

"Jason." Livy whispered uneasy, not sure whether to start running or not.

"It's alright Livy." Jason informed, but he kept his eyes on the man, obviously not trusting him.

The man slipped into the seat across from Jason and Livy.

"Hello Jason." He nodded with a smile.

"Jonathan." Jason nodded. "It's been awhile."

"Yes it has." Jonathan's eyes then settled on Livy. "A daughter Jason? I for one thought you would be to irresponsible to care for a child. She would most likely be better off in a foster home." Jonathan informed and Livy looked over at Jason, uneasy.

"She isn't my daughter." He stated.

"She bears some resemblance to you." Jonathan informed, and in a blink of an eye his hand was cupping Livy's chin as he closely examined her face. "Yes, she has your nose and eyes."

Jason smacked Jonathan's hand away from Livy, and glared at the man.

"That's a coincidence, and don't you dare touch her again. Don't think I have forgotten your personality." Jason growled, and Jonathan just smirked at him.

"That's sweet that you remember me." He retorted, and looked at Livy once again. "By the way, I am so sorry for shooting at you my dear, but business is business."

Livy glared at the man, but then smirked at him.

"Depending on where you wanted to shoot me, you have very bad aim." Jonathan looked over at Jason.

"Are you sure she isn't yours, Jason? Because you has your smart ass mouth."

"Why are you chasing and shooting at Jason?" Livy inquired, and Jonathan started laughing.

"Well, you see my dear, Jason trained under the same martial artist master that me and a few other guys have. He then killed her so now we're trying to kill him. you know, to get some retribution." Jonathan stated.

"The woman was crazy. She was planning on killing her husband and children. She was a murderer. I killed her before she could kill innocent people. She wouldn't have stopped at just her family." Jason explained.

"I missed you Jason." Jonathan laughed. "You were always a strange one."

"If you missed him, why are you trying to kill him?" Livy inquired, confused.

"I haven't seen Jason in years. If I never saw him again, I'd be able to live with it." Jonathan shrugged. Livy frown as she held Jason's hand tightly.

"Aw, she likes you Jason. How cute." Jonathan chuckled. "Don't worry kiddo. Once I kill Jason when we get off this train, I'll take care of you. Does that sound nice?"

"No. it doesn't." Livy frowned.

"And I am not going to die. Not yet."

"Well, we have a few hours before we see who's right. So Jason, how about you get us a drink, and tell me the kid's name." Jonathan smirked.

"Livy." Jason answered shortly as he paid for some water from a woman who was walking down the aisle with beverages and snacks. Jason slid Jonathan's water over to him.

"Aw." Jonathan chuckled as he chugged some of the water. "Little Livy." Livy's eyes widened at the nickname. That was the same one Jacob had used to call her.

"Quit harassing her, Jonathan." Jason growled. "She's done nothing to you."

"Come now, Jason. I'm just having some fun. Robert, Michael and Ralph have no sense of humor what-so-ever."

"So, where are the rest of the gang? Tied up with the French Police?" Jason questioned with a smirk.

"Yes, but they'll get out. Meanwhile when I kill you, I will be the leader of the group." He shrugged. "The Master never chosen the successor. So we figured that if we killed the person who killed the master, we'd be the next master."

"So your mission wasn't just to avenge her death. You each had your on personal gains for trying to kill me." Jason grunted. "It's disgusting, and it also makes killing you much easier."

"Ha! Kill me? Like I said Jason, we'll see who kills who when we reach our stop." Jonathan informed, but Jason just smirked at him.

"I never liked you Jonathan. You were a pedophile that I wished I had more time to get rid of after I killed the master. So, killing you now brings me some joy, despite that I suppose you could say that it's a bit low for me to kill you like this." Jason smiled in a low voice.

Jonathan looked confused, but his face was pale. Much more pale than it usually was.

"You have about five minutes, Jonathan, maybe even less. Any sins you want to confess?" Jason questioned, looking very pleased with himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never trust the enemy with handling your drinks, Jonathan. Though, I can't say that you'll be able to make that mistake again." Jonathan looked at Jason with shock, quickly followed by hatred.

"You slimy bastard." He growled. "You sneaky slimly son of a…." his head dropped to the table and he was silent.

"Come on Livy." Smiled Jason as he took the girl's hand. "Let's find another place to sit."


	11. Chapter 11

Chpt.11

Once Livy and Jason were sitting in a different seat, far away from where they left Jonathan, the small girl looked up at Jason with a look of confusion and worry.

"Did you… just kill him?" she whispered.

"Yes. It was poison. Don't worry. People will think he's asleep and only realize that he's dead." Jason informed, but Livy still looked nervous.

"That was… fast." Livy stated. Jason looked at her, slightly confused.

"Well, it's better than giving him a slow death." Jason informed, but he noticed the uneasy look on Livy's face. "Livy, he was a bad man. No one can get hurt by him anymore." Jason explained.

"I know." Nodded Livy. "I just don't like watching people die. Mommy sometimes couldn't save all the people who came to her. I would try to stop some of the bleeding while she stitched up wounds, but then the person would just… relax. It was like there was no more tension. And their eyes would be open. I hated it when I saw their eyes." She shuddered slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Livy." Jason stated as he gave her hand a tight squeeze. "Livy, if you stay with me, I can't promise you that you won't see any more people die." He informed seriously.

"Alright." Livy nodded. "I can get over it. I've seen people die before, I can do it again." Jason was slightly concerned about Livy.

He understood why Livy was a bit shocked about Jonathan's death. One moment he was talking to them, full of life, and the next he was dead. He knew that that fact was something to be taken in for a moment.

However, Jason was concerned how Livy had saw death before. To a little girl, what does that do psychologically?

"Livy, are you sure you want to travel with me?" Jason inquired. "Because, if not, I am sure I could find a good family for you-"

"No!" Livy exclaimed in fright, hugging him tightly. "I want to stay with you. Please don't send me away. I'll… I'll stop asking for food if you want. And I'll… I'll sleep on the floor, I don't need a bed. Don't send me away, please. I like it with you. You're nice and… and… please don't make me go away. I'll even stop talking if you want. I'll be completely silent, and…."

Jason covered her mouth with his hand and patted her back.

"Livy, calm down." He said softly. "I was only asking you if you wanted to leave. I'm not going to send you away if you don't want to go." He informed, and the girl hugged him even tighter, burying her face into his side.

Jason could hear small sniffling sounds coming from her and then a muffled chocked out sob. By the way she was clutching onto him, he knew that she wasn't faking.

"It's okay." Jason tried to sooth as he patted her back. "It's been a hectic two days, but everything will be alright. Okay Livy?" he whispered.

Livy nodded her head, but tears continued to streak her face.

Jason sighed, but rubbed the girl's back and he let her cry into his side. He figured that this was something she just needed to cry out.

She was away from where she grew up for the first time in her life, she was shot at, she jumped out of an airplane, she walked through woods, and an unknown town, her leg was grazed by a bullet, she hid from someone threatening to hurt her, she came face to face to the man who was trying to kill her only friend, she watched that same man die in front of her, and the possibility of her leaving her only friend was brought up. All in two days.

Jason understood how all of that would effect a nine year old girl, so he held her as she cried. He listened as her sobbing started to calm down, and she looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry for crying." She whispered in a raspy voice.

"It's alright. Are you okay now?" he inquired and she nodded her head.

"Yes." She nodded with a smile. Jason smile back, and Livy looked out the window at the landscape, it being the complete opposite of Gotham.

Jason took in a deep breath, and calmed himself down. The rest of the men would take a while to track Jason down again. They were martial artists, not trackers. He figured that he could relax for a while, and so could Livy.

Jason knew that the girl would enjoy Germany. It was most definitely a change from Gotham, but it was a good change.

"Jason Todd?" questioned a deep voice. He turned his head to the side, and Livy turned as well.

"Amal?" Jason questioned in surprise, and Livy smiled slightly. That was the German man who helped her get away from Jonathan.

"Jason!" the man exclaimed happily as he took a seat next to Jason clapping a hand on his shoulder. "It's been avhile my friend!" he then looked over at Livy. "Is zis your sister? She vas being harassed by a man earlier." The man Jason called, Amal, informed.

"Amal, this is my companion, Livy. Livy, this is an old friend of mine, Amal." Jason introduced with a small grin.

"Hello Amal." Livy smiled with a shy wave.

"Hello Lify. It is vonderful to meet you." He said with a big smile, making Livy giggle. He seemed like a jolly giant.

"I met Jason vhen we vas in Germany a few years ago. He helped safe my daughter." Amal explained to Livy.

"How is Letta?" Jason inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"She got married last month." Amal informed proudly, and Jason nodded.

"That's good to hear."

"So vhat brings you to Germany?" Amal inquired curiously.

"Just a pleasure visit." Jason grinned.

"Do you have a place to shtay? Because I have two extra rooms if you need zem." Amal smiled.

"Actually Amal, that would be great." Jason smiled.

"Vonderful!" he exclaimed, then whispered in a low voice. "Does zee girl know about your night job?"

"Of course." Jason answered. Amal grinned and nodded.

"Zen zats even less to vorry about."


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt.12

Livy liked Amal. He was friends with Jason, and didn't show any animosity to her. Another thing she liked about him was his food.

Once Livy and Jason arrived in Germany with Amal, he quickly took them to his home and insisted on feeding them.

Livy tried to keep some semblance of table manners, but she still scarfed down the food quickly with enthusiasm. This didn't seem to bother Amal in the least, and he continued to pile food on her plate.

"So Jason, how did you meet Lify?" Amal inquired as they ate.

"She tried to mug me." Jason informed nonchalantly, while Livy's face was a light shade of red. She wasn't proud of the fact that she tried to mug the man who showed her so much kindness.

"Mug? I remember vhen zat one man tried to mug you here. Didn't you break his arm?" Amal questioned. Jason chuckled to himself, as Livy shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"And I dislocated his shoulder. But I was angrier back then. I didn't think about the people who I hurt." Jason informed, and Livy calmed down.

"So Lify mugged you, und you took her in?" Amal questioned.

"No. she helped me out, and we had a small chat, and we figured it would be mutually beneficial if we stuck together." Jason informed.

"Mutually beneficial? Jason you better not mean…"

"She's a Nurse." Jason stated, shooting Amal a glare. "Seriously Amal, if _that _was the first thing to come to your mind, you really are a pervert."

"What came to his mind?" Livy inquired, confused.

"Puppies." Jason answered shortly.

"But…"

"So, Lify," Amal stated, cutting her off. "Vhere did you learn to become a nurse?" he inquired, hoping that Livy wouldn't go back to asking about the "puppies".

"My Mommy taught me. She was like a doctor and healed lots of people, and I watched and helped." Livy smiled. "My Mommy was the best." She grinned.

Amal smiled at Livy but there was some sadness in his eyes. He could gather that her mother had died, and he made a mental note not to bring her up.

After Dinner, Amal showed Jason and Livy where they would be staying. Livy had gotten Amal's daughter's old room, and Jason had gotten the guest room.

"It's getting dark Jason." Amal informed with a small smirk, and Jason smiled and nodded back.

"Livy, Amal and I are going to head out for the night. You can go to bed but can you be ready to help us if we come back hurt?" Jason inquired.

"Yes." Nodded Livy seriously. "Is Amal a vigilante too?" she questioned.

"Yes, I am." Livy looked up to see Amal dressed up like a werewolf. "People call me the volf man." He informed.

Most little girls who saw the costume screamed in horror and ran away crying, while Livy just stood where she was, staring at him.

"Oh my gosh." Livy whispered, but then smiled brightly. "That's so cool!" she exclaimed. Jason ruffled her hair.

"So, we're heading out. Will you be alright here?" Jason questioned, and Livy nodded her head.

"Yes. I'll be fine."

Livy listened to the door close, and she laid down in her bed, rubbing her stomach from feeling o full.

"Amal's a really great cook." Livy said to herself with a smile. She felt bored as she sat in the room, and looked over at the bookshelf.

She walked over to it and her eyes gazed at each book, but she couldn't find anything about health or medical business.

"Harry Potter?" she questioned as she slid out the first book out of the series. "I wonder what this is about." She mumbled as she brought the book with her to the bed and opened it to the first page.

~*~*~*~*~Four Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

Livy was halfway done the second book of Harry Potter when she heard the door to the house swing open and then closed.

"Papa! Papa!" a young woman's voice exclaimed.

"Guten Tag?" _Hello? _Livy questioned as she ran out to where the voice was. Livy then saw a young woman in about her early twenties with brown hair and fair skin. She was bruised all over and she had a long cut down her arm.

"Wer sind Sie?" _Who are you_? The woman questioned in a panicked voice.

"Ich heiße Livy. Ich bin ein Freund von Amal und Jason Todd." _I am called Livy. I am a friend of Amal and Jason Todd. _

"Jason?" the girl whispered, but looked scared and uneasy as her eyes rested on the door, and then at the little girl.

"Bitte, du bist verletzt. Lass mich dir helfen." _Please, you're hurt. Let me help you. _Livy stated gently.

The woman slowly walked over to the girl, and Livy grasped her hand.

"Sind Sie Letta?" _Are you Letta? _Livy inquired The girl nodded her head and Livy took her to her room.

Letta sat on the bed while Livy ran to the bathroom and grabbed the medical kit.

"Do you speak English?" Livy inquired, and the girl nodded once again. "Who did this to you?" Livy questioned as she dabbed at Letta's cut with a cotton ball and some iodine.

"He is mad." He whispered. "He is a lunatic."

"Who?" Livy inquired.

"Burk." Letta informed shaking her head. "My husband. I do not vant to be near him." she started to cry, and Livy gave her some tissues.

"Everything'll be okay. I'm sure of it. Your dad's a really nice person. I'm positive that he'll help you." Livy smiled as she started to wrap up the girl's cut.

Letta dried her tears and looked over at the girl with a small grin, but very curious.

"You say that your name is Lify? And you know Jason Todd?" Letta questioned.

"Yes." Livy nodded as she examined the woman's body for any more injuries.

"Are you his daughter?" she inquired, and Livy giggled.

"No, but a lot of people think that. I dunno why though." Livy shrugged.

"You hafe his eyes und nose." Letta informed, and Livy just shrugged. "So vhy are you here? Are you und Jason shtaying with Papa?" she inquired.

"Yeah. Your dad is very nice and he cooks awesome food." Livy smiled.

"Do you know vhen he und Jason will be back?" she inquired.

"No. I'm sorry." Livy frowned, but Letta wrapped an arm around Livy.

"Do not frown Lify. It vill be alright as long as Burk does not come here." She informed, and Livy smiled at the woman.

Letta hugged Livy even tighter. Partially because she was still frightened about Burk but also because she thought Livy was adorable.

"Vere you reading zis?" Letta inquired, picking up the Harry Potter book.

"Yes. I never read it before." Livy informed.

"Nefer?" Letta inquired shocked. "Vell, vould you like me to read zis to you as vee vait for Papa und Jason?"

Livy would usually decline, because she could read quickly on her own, but Letta seemed to be just as friendly as Amal, and also, Livy missed stories being read to her. That was something her mother used to do.

"Yes please."


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt.13

Jason and Amal came back late that night, but they were completely unharmed.

"I hope Livy is asleep." Jason whispered.

"Vhy vouldn't she be?" Amal inquired.

"Some nights when I stay up late and come home, she's still awake because she's worrying about me, and waiting to fix any injuries I have." Jason explained as he headed towards Livy's room to check up on her.

He slowly opened the door and was shocked by the sight. Livy had her head laid on Letta's chest, and Letta was stroking the girl's head, running her fingers through the blonde's hair. Livy was sound asleep, and next to the two was a Harry Potter book.

"Jason?" Letta whispered once seeing him. the woman slowly moved and placed Livy's head on a pillow, and then kissed her on the forehead.

Both Letta and Jason walked out of the room and closed the door behind them, so to not disturb Livy.

"Letta." Jason smiled.

"Jason." Letta smiled back, but then slapped him in the face.

"Ow." Jason grumbled, rubbing his cheek. "Great to see that you remember me."

"Vhy did you leafe?" Letta growled as she glared at the man, and Jason sighed, but shrugged,

"Places to go, things to see, people to kill." Letta shook her head in disgust.

"I nefer undershtood you and Papa's fascination with going out at night und killing people." She mumbled shaking her head.

"Letta?" Amal questioned once seeing his daughter. "Letta, vhat are you doing here?" he inquired.

"Papa, Burk has gone mad. He is absolutely crazy."

"Leave it to you Letta, to get married to a crazy person." Jason chuckled with a smirk.

"I am being serious Jason." Letta growled. "He came at me with a knife und cut me! He beat me und I vas lucky to get avay!" the woman exclaimed.

"Alright Letta, Jason und I vill look into him tomorrow." Amal said in a calm voice, but Letta still seemed fired up.

"Vhat about zat girl?" she questioned, and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"What? Livy?"

"Zat little girl is good. She helped vith my vounds" She informed, looking down at her arm.

"So Livy helped you?" Jason questioned, not understanding why Letta seemed so upset. He knew she was a Drama Queen, but she seemed even more ridiculous than before.

"Yes. She is a fery talented girl. She told me she is trafeling with you." Letta stated, and Jason nodded his head.

"Yes, she's my nurse." He informed. Letta looked at Jason critically.

"I noticed some scars on her Jason." She growled. "I vas just beaten, so I know how it feels. If you hurt that girl…"

"_Don't_ even think that, Letta." Jason growled. "I would never hurt her. _Ever_."

"Then vhere did she get those scars?" Letta questioned in a challenging voice.

"Jacob." Livy stood there, standing in the door way looking up at the adults. "Jason's really nice to me Letta. A guy named Jacob hurt me, but Jason helped me get away from him, and now Jacob can't hurt me." She smiled.

Letta seemed to simmer down at the sight of Livy.

_Letta always liked kids. _Jason thought to himself. _Maybe that's why she always seemed to obsessed with finding someone and settling down. Because she wants kids. _

"Did ve vake you up?" Letta inquired gently, and Livy just smiled.

"Yeah, but it's okay." The nine year old shrugged, and then went straight to Jason. "Did you get hurt tonight?" she questioned with some concern.

"No Livy, I'm fine." he chuckled, and Livy then looked to Amal.

"Are you okay?" Amal laughed and lifted Livy off her feet, giving her a hug, and making her giggle.

"I am fine Lify." He smiled as he swung her around. "But it is late. You should sleep." He informed.

"Okay." Livy nodded, and Amal placed her on the ground.

"Good night Amal." Livy smiled and hugged Amal, she then turned to Letta. "Night Letta." She grinned as she hugged the woman.

She then walked over to Jason and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Night Jason." Livy smiled, and Jason patted her head.

"Good night Livy." He said softly, and Livy walked back into the bed room to sleep without having to worry about Jason and Amal's safety.

"Jason." Letta stated, and he faced her.

"What." He questioned sharply. Amal slowly slipped away, knowing that he most likely didn't want to hear what was going on.

"Jason…" Letta took in a deep breath and pulled him into the guest room for some privacy. "What happened?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Jason, you told me that you couldn't settle down, but you are trafeling vith a little girl. Und zat little girl looks a lot like you." She stated. "Lify told me zat you two veren't related, but are you lying to her? Is zat vhy you seem to be nicer around her? Because she is your daughter or little sister or some other family member?"

"What? No." Jason shook his head. "Livy is just a kid that I helped out. She just has a few traits that are similar to me and that's it." Jason shook his head and sighed.

"Look, Letta, I'm sorry it didn't work out with us a few years back, and I'm sorry it didn't work out with your new husband, but I am not settled down. Livy is traveling with me, we're not staying here." He informed, and Letta nodded her head as she backed away to the door.

"I… understand." She whispered. "But Jason, be careful raising her. I don't know vhat mofing around vith you vill do to her. Some children need a shtable house hold and family. With you, there is no house und no family. Just make the right choices vith her." Letta stated, and then left the room.

Jason sat on the bed, running his hands through his hair.

_Letta may be right. Livy deserves a better life and a life with me is terrible. Maybe I should just give her a family. _He sighed heavily. _Amal is the grandfather type, and Letta has always wanted a kid. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chpt.14

"Do you think that when I turn eleven, I would go to Hogwarts?" Livy questioned as she sat on the bed and braided Letta's hair.

"I suppose you might get a letter if zey knew vhere to send it." Letta smiled. "Vould you like to go to Hogwarts?" she inquired and Livy paused for a moment.

"I guess it would be fun… but I'd miss Jason. If Jason could go with me, then I'd go to Hogwarts." The little girl answered. "Speaking of Jason, where is he and Amal? Don't you think they'd be back yet?"

Letta sighed as she looked out the window. Jason and Amal had gone to Burk's house to talk to him about breaking off the marriage.

"Zey'll be back soon, Lify. Burk is crazy, but Papa und Jason are persistent. I'm sure everything vill be fine." she informed, smiling reassuringly at the girl.

"LIVY!" Livy heard Jason shout as the door opened, and she and Letta sprinted down the steps to the door.

Jason stood in the doorway trying to hold Amal up. The man was bleeding from a stab in the chest, and his breathing was shallow.

"Lay him on his bed." Livy stated and ran back upstairs to get the medical kit.

"Jason, vhat happened?" Letta questioned as she and Jason dragged a barely conscious Amal up to his room and laid him on the bed.

"Burk was a nut, and stabbed your father." Jason informed shortly.

"Did you call for help Jason? The authorities-"

"Letta." Jason stated sternly. "I killed Burk after he stabbed your father. I can't get the authorities involved." Jason explained and Livy came back into the room, holding the medical kt and a cloth damp with water, ready to work.

Jason and Letta watched as Livy operated, but Letta grew pale and almost fainted several times.

"Livy, tell me if you need anything, I'm taking Letta out of the room." Jason stated, and Livy gave a quick and quiet 'okay' as she continued to concentrate on the work at hand.

"Vhy did you shoot Burk?" Letta questioned, once she didn't feel faint anymore. Jason shot her a hard look.

"He _stabbed _your father, and he _beat _you. A man like that doesn't deserve to live." He stated, and Letta smacked him.

"Who are you to say vhether he should live or not? You are not God! You are just a man!" she exclaimed in anger.

"What if your father dies right now? I wanted to avenge him if he died! Amal is one of the few people I trust in this world, I refuse to let him die without avenging his killer!" Jason shouted.

"You are alvays so consumed in refenge and anger! Vhat is wrong vith you? Do you zink zat is a good vay to act vhen raising a little girl?" Letta spat, and Jason furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he growled.

"Lify is a small girl who looks up to you. Howefer she vill forefer see a man who looks for nozing but refenge and she vill feel cast aside. Vhen it comes to your lofe, Jason, a person vill always come second to revenge." Letta stated.

Jason paused for a moment, letting what the woman said sink in.

_Do I really love revenge more than Livy? Livy is safe when she's with me, because I can protect her, and she helps me. There's nothing to worry about. Livy will grow up fine. Right? I only want what's best for her. _Jason sighed, shaking his head. _But staying with me isn't what's best for her. _

Jason looked at Letta, and whispered in a low voice,

"Do you swear to never let anything bad happen to her?"

"Vhat?" Letta questioned, confused by Jason's random statement.

"I said," Jason grunted, as if it hurt to speak. "Do you swear to never let anything bad happen to her?" Letta nodded her head.

"I svear." She stated. Jason looked over at the door, knowing that Livy was behind it. He was close to crying because it felt like he was ripping his heart out.

He looked over at Letta and whispered,

"Then she's yours."

Letta was speechless as she watched Jason run to the guest room, grab his pack, and sprint out the door.

He knew Livy would be heart broken. He knew how much she would miss him, and he knew that the feeling would be mutual.

Jason could feel an ache in his heart, already missing his little companion. Jason felt as if he needed her to be with him, so he knew that she was safe.

"No." Jason whispered, shaking his head, and keeping tears at bay.

"She will be safe there." He told himself.

He knew that with Amal's injury and Livy's healing skills that Amal would be alright. Amal would spoil Livy silly, being the grandfather the girl never had, and Letta would be an excellent mother. She would read Livy stories, and teach her how to dance.

_Why can't I do those things?_ Jason thought to himself but shook his head. _No, Livy will be happier and safer. _He said to himself, but he still felt horrible.

_I'm doing the right thing, so why doesn't this hurt go away?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Yup. This was fun to write. Because i like fluffyness i'm thinking of how i could add some more fluff stuff into this, so i'm thinking up ideas. if you guys have any ideas please tell me :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.15

Once Livy walked out of the room, finished fixing up Amal, she knew something was wrong by the look on Letta's face.

"Letta, what's wrong?" Livy inquired. "Amal's fine. he just needs to rest." She added with a smile, but then looked around.

"Where's Jason?" she questioned, and Letta kneeled down in front of her.

"Lify… Jason is gone." She stated. "He vants me to look after you." Livy's brown eyes widened.

"No." she whispered, backing away from Letta.

"Lify, he's gone. You know how if he doesn't vant to be found he vill not be found." She informed as she tried to get closer to the girl, but Livy sprinted away, heading for the door.

"No! I'll find him!" she exclaimed with determination as tears were streaking her face.

"Lify!" Letta screamed after her, but Livy was fast, and the woman couldn't keep up with her. "LIFY!"

The little girl didn't turn back, and kept running, and Letta couldn't do anything but watch as the little girl ran almost completely out of her sight.

"She vill come back." Letta said to herself. "Jason is impossible to track."

Livy knew that she needed to run to the train station. She knew that if Jason wanted to get out of the country quickly, he would get on a train, however, she didn't know how fast she could run to try to catch a train. She didn't know the departure times.

"Jason!" she exclaimed as she ran throughout the streets, hoping that he would pop out of nowhere and laugh because he was only joking, but nothing happened. "Jason!"

She felt someone grab the back of her shirt and pull her back.

"Was schreist du zu? Sie suchen für Ihren Papa?" _What are you yelling about? Are you looking for your papa?_ Questioned a teenaged boy as some of his group joined him. Livy felt uneasy by their presence. She didn't trust teenaged boys.

"Ja, sollte ein kleines Mädchen wie du nicht so weit weg von Ihrem Papa werden. Sie könnten hier verletzt werden." _Yes, a little girl like you shouldn't be so far away from your Papa. you could get hurt out here. _Another one of his friends chuckled.

"Bitte tu mir nicht weh." _Please don't hurt me. _Livy whimpered, putting her fists in front of her, trying to get them to back away.

"Sie verletzt? Warum sollten wir dir weh getan?" _Hurt you? Why would we hurt you? _One questioned.

Livy looked at the boys with some relief, and lowered her fists. She forgot that not all teenaged boys are like the boys in Gotham. It was just hard for her to forget.

"Als Sie mich in die Richtung des nächstgelegenen Bahnhof?" _Than can you point me in the direction of the nearest train station? _Livy inquired with some hope.

"Sicher, einfach geradeaus fahren und dann rechts in die zweite Straße passieren Sie." _Sure, just go straight and then make a right at the second street you pass. _One bay explained, and Livy started to run again.

"Vielen Dank!" _Thanks!_ Livy exclaimed as she waved, and then continued to run.

_I gotta find Jason. He can't leave me! I… I have to see him again! He… he's like a Dad to me. I never had a Dad before, but he's the closest thing I have ever had to one. And he gets hurt a lot! Jason needs me to help him! _Livy thought as she sprinted to the train station.

Jason sat at the train station, still feeling awful. He debated with himself whether or not to run back to Amal's house and pick Livy up, but he shook his head. He felt like that would be selfish of him.

"Jason." Whispered a voice. Jason looked to his left and to his shock, Livy was _there _right next to him. She was panting from running, and tears streaked her red cheeks.

"Livy." His eyes were wide in shock, and Livy wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Please don't make me leave you." She cried. "I like it with you. Please don't make me leave. Please." She sobbed.

Jason wrapped his arms around her and patted the girl's back.

"Shhh. I got you. I got you." He whispered in a smooth voice as he lifted her up and cradled the girl in his arms.

She held onto him desperately, as if she'd die if he made her let go. She was shaking as she held onto him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Livy." Jason whispered. "I just want you to have a good life. I think you'd like it with Amal and Letta. They are kind people. With me, you have the chance of dying. I don't think that's what you want." He explained, but Livy shook her head.

"I'll stay with you Jason. And I don't care if I might die. It would be a fun life worth living. It would be an amazing life. Just please, don't leave me." She begged, but Jason still looked skeptical.

"You… you…" she shook slightly, not sure if she should say it or not. "You're the closest thing I've ever had to a Daddy. And I like having a Daddy. I don't want to lose you."

Jason looked down at the girl in his hands. Half of him wondered what she was like as a baby. What she would be like if he held her in his arms after she was born. He shook the thought from his head, feeling some grief for not being there for her birth.

_Get over it Jason, you're not even her real Dad. _He thought to himself.

He patted her back and kissed the top of her head, and Livy's tears started to decrease.

The train station became more active, and Jason placed Livy on the ground and stood up. He then lightly grasped her hand and headed towards the booth near the train.

"Come on, I'll buy you a ticket."


	16. Chapter 16

**Back story time! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**p.s. i'll miss you sunnydayz56!**

Chpt.16

Jason sighed as he watched the scenery go by outside the window of the train. Now he and Livy were headed for Italy, where he had a safe house established where they could stay for a while.

Jason's eyes went from the window to Livy. She was curled up, leaning against him as if he were a pillow, snoring softly.

_Maybe I did the right thing for agreeing for her to come with. Maybe she will be safer with me than with Letta and Amal. _

Jason frowned when he noticed the wound of Livy's leg where the bullet grazed her.

_Or maybe I'm just damning her. But she said that she wanted to stay with me. This is her choice, and I know she's a smart kid. She knows what she's doing. _Jason shook his head. _I was only a bit older than her when I agreed to be Robin. _Jason then furrowed his eyebrows for a moment and cleared his head. He didn't want to think much into his past.

"Mommy?" Livy questioned in her sleep. "Mommy don't leave." She whispered softly.

Jason wrapped an arm around the girl, pulling her closer to him.

_I wonder what happened to the woman who adopted her. _Jason thought to himself as he felt Livy start to shake. _I mean, I know that she died, but how? _

Livy was crying softly know.

_I wonder what kind of nightmare she's having. I should wake her up. _He was about to try to wake her, when she woke up herself in a small sob, and she looked around, taking in deep breaths.

"Livy…" the nine-year-old hugged Jason before he could finish. "Are you alright?" he questioned, and she nodded.

"Yes. I just had a really really bad dream." She informed as she wiped some of the tears from her face.

"How about you tell me what happened?" Jason suggested and Livy looked down at her feet.

"It was a long dream." She whispered and Jason chuckled.

"We have a lot of time before we get to Italy." He said with a smile.

Livy sat on the seat for a moment, and the nodded her head.

"It started out all happy. There were all these flowers and the sun was shining and I was in a meadow. And then I could see a small house and both you and my mommy were inside, calling me to come eat breakfast. When I did, it just became what it always was. It became the thing I always dream of and I hate it. It happened once but it just doesn't leave my head." She frowned in some frustration and Jason rubbed her back.

"Tell me, Livy. Telling a person your nightmares sometimes helps you to get rid of it." He grinned. Livy sighed, and looked at Jason sadly.

"It always starts the same way." She whispered. "I was seven years old, and it was a day or two after Christmas…"

**~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~**

Livy hummed some Christmas carols merrily as she finished taking off the ornaments from the Christmas tree.

In front of her stood her adopted mother, who waiting to take some sweet potato pie out of the oven.

The woman had skin as dark as the night sky with chocolate brown eyes and her hair was cut short. She wore some jeans and a flattering purple sweatshirt.

"That was nice of Mr. Cobblepott to come by and give us some money." Livy grinned as she took down a red ball from the tree. Livy's "mommy" whose real name was Martha Farmer, chuckled at the girl.

"I suppose so, but I think he was just thankful that we patched up one of his best men and decided to give us more money." Martha informed.

"It was still nice of him." Livy shrugged as she continued to remove the ornaments from the tree.

"Did I tell you what we're doing next week?" Martha inquired.

"No, what? Are we gonna meet one of your old friends?" Livy inquired with excitement. Meeting new people, especially some of Martha's "friends" a.k.a old clients.

"Yes, we are."

"Ooh! Are we gonna meet Ms. Isley again? She has really pretty roses." Livy grinned, but Martha shook her head.

"No Livy, Ms. Isley is… away again." Martha sighed. "But, we'll be seeing a very nice woman. Her name is Ms. Kyle." The woman grinned and Livy smiled back.

"I can't wait to meet her." Just then, there was a knock at the door and the timer on the oven went off.

"Livy, can you get the door for me?" Martha questioned as she started to open the oven.

"Sure!" Livy exclaimed as she sprinted to the door.

She opened the door where there stood a man wearing a purple suit and hat with white make up. His shoulder was bleeding.

"Hello kiddo. I heard your Mumsie's a doctor, think she could have a look at me?" he questioned, suppressing giggles.

"Um…." Before Livy could do anything, the man walked straight into the house. Martha looked out into the living room where Livy was, and felt her heart jump out of her chest.

She ran towards Livy, and stood in front of her, glaring at the man.

"You have a bad reputation with everyone, including the underworld. Get. Out." She growled.

"Tut tut Doc, you wouldn't let a poor defenseless person like myself die from this wound, now would you?" he questioned with a comical pout. The more the man talked, the more Livy didn't like him.

"For all I care you can burn in Hell after all the innocent people you've murdered. Now, get. Out." Martha commanded.

"Come on Martha, may I call you Martha?" the man questioned, and the woman just glared. "Well, Martha, come now. I am the Joker! I'd be mighty happy if you helped me." He smiled a toothy grin.

"No." Martha stated firmly. Joker sighed and looked down at Livy.

"See how heartless this woman is kid? It makes me sad." He frowned.

"My mommy's smart. If she doesn't like you, it's for a good reason." Livy stated, crossing her arms.

The man bursted out laughing, holding his stomach, trying to catch his breath so that he could resume talking.

"Your Mommy." He giggled. "That's a good one."

"She is too my Mommy." Livy pouted, and Martha looked down at her.

"Livy-"

"She taught me all I know. Even how to heal people. She's my Mommy and when she says leave, you leave!" Livy exclaimed.

Joker smirked at Livy and Martha.

"The kid knows everything that the doc knows, eh?" he cackled, and quickly pulled out a knife, and sliced Martha's throat.

"Mommy!" Livy exclaimed, but Joker blocked the girl.

"You're gonna pull this bullet out of my shoulder, and then stitch me up. Do it fast, and you might be able to save your Mommy." He smirked.

Livy was working as quick as she could, not wanting her Mom to die. She finally finished patching the clown up, and then ran to her mother.

"Mommy?" Livy questioned weakly. No answer. "M-mommy?" her vision was getting blurred to the tears in her eyes.

"Oppsy. Seems like you were too late." Laughed Joker. "Well, better luck next time." As the man laughed, and walked out the door, he lit a match and dropped it in the girl's house.

The house was on fire, and Livy knew that she needed to leave the corps of her dead mother and run outside.

She looked at her Mommy one last time. At one moment, the figure was untouched, the next, she was a bundle of flames.

***~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~**

Jason was speechless.

"It's my fault she's dead." Livy whispered.

"Livy, it wasn't your fault." Jason stated as he hugged the girl, but she shook her head.

"I should have never opened that door."

_I know someone who probably thinks the same thing. _Jason thought to himself

"Livy, when you opened the door, you didn't know it was him." Jason informed as he patted the girls back.

"But I could've stopped him. I could've just closed the door." Livy whispered.

"Livy, if you closed the door, Joker would have found another way in. He is a _very _dangerous man." Jason shook his head. "Joker ruined my life."

"What did he do?" Livy inquired. Jason looked down at her and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

"He killed a person who was very close to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Livy frowned.

"But it's alright Livy. Life moves on, and we still have each other." He grinned, and Livy curled up next to him again, and smiled,

"Yup. I'm happy we have each other."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the short somewhat boring chapter. It'll pick up more next chapter. i promise! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.17

Once they were finally off the train and in Jason's safe house, Livy was quick to the bathroom.

_Well, that was a long train ride. _Jason thought to himself.

However, after an hour of her staying in the bathroom, Jason started to worry.

"Hey, Livy, Are you alright in there?" Jason inquired as he knocked on the door.

"I- I'm fine." Livy stuttered softly.

Jason raised an eyebrow, and he could hear a small whimper coming from her.

"Are you sure? You sound like you're hurt." He said with concern.

"I'm just fixing up my leg." She informed. Jason could tell by the hesitance in her voice that she didn't want to talk about it, but he was too concerned.

"Your leg?" Jason questioned.

"Where the bullet grazed me." Livy answered which was shortly followed by another low whimper, and Jason frowned.

"Can I come in?" Jason inquired, and paused, waiting for her response.

"It doesn't look good." The nine-year-old whispered.

"Livy, I don't care how it looks. Can I come in?" Jason repeated, placing his hand on the door knob.

"Okay." He heard Livy say, and Jason quickly opened the door, rushing into the room.

Livy was sitting on the lid of the toilet with her pant leg rolled up, exposing her wound, which was clearly infected.

"What happened?" Jason inquired. He didn't remember her wound looking that bad. Livy looked down at the wound and sighed.

"It just got… really infected." She frowned. "I didn't take care of it when I was on the train."

"So, what have you been doing in here for an hour?" Jason questioned.

"Cleaning it out. It keeps secreting puss and it's just not fun." She sighed and she dabbed at her cut with Iodine, wincing at the burn.

Jason knelt in front of the girl and grabbed a cotton ball, and started to dab at her wound as well.

"You don't need to keep it to yourself if you're hurt. I can help." Jason informed gently, knowing that with a wound like that, she could have used another set of hands.

"But I don't want to be a bother." She whispered, and Jason looked her in the eye.

"Livy, forget everything Jacob had ever told you. Forget it _all_. You are not a bother, you don't have to be afraid about asking for things, and you don't always need permission to do things." Jason informed sternly. "You're a person too. You make everyone else a priority leaving yourself to care for last, don't do that. You need to worry about _your _health before worrying about other people's. Do you understand?" Jason questioned, and Livy nodded her head.

Jason dabbed some more at her wound, trying not to press down too hard on it. He then pulled out some Neosporin from a cabinet that was far out of Livy's reach.

He lightly dabbed on the substance and then grabbed some galls to wrap up the bruise.

"Livy, do you know how serious an infection can be? You could get sick so easily. It weakens your immune system." Jason informed, and Livy nodded her head.

"I know Jason. I'm sorry." She sighed, and she started to stand, but Jason lifted her up instead of letting her walk.

"Today you are going to rest. I don't want you walking around, and you don't have to train with me today. I want you to lay on the couch and rest so you can heal, alright?"

"Alright." Livy sighed, and Jason kissed her forehead, then laid her on the couch.

"Hey Jason?" Livy questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Livy grinned. "For caring." Jason handed her a medical book for her to read.

"Not a problem." He smiled. "Just promise me that you'll get better." Livy smiled and nodded her head.

"I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

Chpt.18

Jason grunted as he was kicked in the ribcage.

_Stupid! I should have known there'd be more than two! _Jason thought sourly as he blocked the next kick, and shot the man.

He tumbled and hid behind some crates as he reloaded his guns.

_I used to think that the Mafia in the states was bad. I was wrong. These guys are worse. _Jason thought sourly.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _He thought as he shot off a few rounds. _I knew it was a trap, but I underestimated them! They knew I was following me! Why did I think that they would only use two guys on me? Stupid! _

Jason shot another man down.

"Ritiro!" _Retreat! _One of the men exclaimed and the several men who remained quickly ran off.

Jason rubbed his forehead and groaned.

_One damn rough night. _He thought sourly. _Maybe Livy made me some coffee. She probably did. Knowing her. She always makes me some coffee. She knows how much I like it, and it's like Livy's mission in life to please me. _Jason thought as he walked back to his safe house, and shook his head. _I wish Livy wouldn't fidget and worry so much over me. I want her to rest some more. It's been a week since her leg was badly infected, but she should still rest, but I swear, that girl can't stand still! _

Jason reached the safe house and opened the door.

"Livy?" he questioned, but there was no reply. _Is she actually sleeping? _He wondered, but when he checked the couch, she was nowhere to be seen. "Livy!" Jason exclaimed as he looked around.

He then saw a CD on the coffee table.

"What's this?" he muttered as he examined it. It was a normal disk, but he knew neither him or Livy had bought it.

Jason popped the disk into the DVD player and turned on the television.

Onto the screen appeared a man with very tan skin, dark brown eyes and graying short black hair. The background was that of the safe house.

"Hello Mr. Todd." He smiled. "I've noticed that you have been giving my men some trouble. I want it to stop." He informed. "We know that you are a relentless man, so while you were trailing us, we were searching for your safe house to find something of value to you." The man chuckled darkly. "We didn't know what we were going to find. A precious picture, or perhaps an old relic, but we never expected to see a little girl." The video camera panned out, and another man was holding Livy by her hair, and there was a gag wrapped around her mouth.

"She's a cute little thing." The man smirked. "Very strong too. She took down one of my men easily. I'm sure you'd be proud Mr. Todd, but unfortunately the girl has a limp." The man pulled up Livy's pant leg and unraveled the galls to expose her still healing wound.

"Now, Mr. Todd, you will leave Italy and enter France. Once in France, you will call us with the number on your kitchen counter and tell us your location. We will bring the girl with us to negotiate with. You will promise to never interfere with us again, and give us fifty thousand dollars. When this is done, you will get the girl back."

The man looked at Livy and chuckled.

"The longer it takes you to comply, the less that I can assure you the girl will return to you unharmed." The man grabbed Livy's leg and pressed his thumb down hard into her wound, wanting her to scream in pain to prove his point.

However she didn't scream. She winced and glared at the man, but suppressed a scream. The man pressed down even harder, but she still didn't scream.

"Livy, scream. Don't be strong, scream." Jason whispered. "They will hurt you until you do. Just scream."

The man chuckled and nodded his head.

"The girl's strong Mr. Todd." He smirked as he stopped pressing on her wound. However, he swiftly drove his foot into Livy's leg, making her stumble, and whimper loudly. It still wasn't a scream, but it broke Jason's heart, and was enough for the man.

"You do not wish to see this girl hurt more, correct? Then you should be quick to comply with us. We will see you soon Mr. Todd." The television then went blank.

"Those bastards." Jason growled. "Those stupid bastards!"

~*~*~*~*~Some Place In Italy~*~*~*~*~

"You guys better let me go!" Livy exclaimed as she banged on the door. She was thrown into a room with a small window and a bed. Yes, it could have been worse, but Livy didn't care. She wanted to be with Jason.

"Let me out!" she exclaimed as she continue to bang on the door. "Jason will be coming for me, and once he does, you guys are as good as dead! Do you hear me! Dead!"

The door opened up to the man who kidnapped her.

"Little girl, will you please be quiet?" he questioned through clenched teeth.

"My name's Livy. Not Little girl. And I'll be quiet when I'm back with Jason." Livy sassed.

"You better watch your mouth, Livy." The man growled. Livy put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"You don't scare me. I've seen scarier." Livy retorted. The man grabbed Livy's hair, and punched her in the gut.

Livy grunted in pain, but smiled at him.

"Do you even feel pain?" the man questioned.

"Yes, but I know the eventually the pain will go away, so it doesn't hurt so much." Livy smirked.

"Like father like daughter." The man grunted, and Livy raised an eyebrow.

"You know who my Daddy is?" she questioned, and the man looked at the girl perplexed.

"Jason Todd. Aren't you is daughter?" he questioned.

"No, I'm his nurse, idiot." The man started to laugh and shook his head.

"A nurse you say? Where did you go to school to get your medical degree?" he questioned in a baby voice.

"Don't mock me. I learned how to heal people from my mommy. I'm probably better than whatever doctors you have now." Livy informed while she crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say little girl." The man said in disbelief.

"You're an idiot. A stupid idiot." Livy grumbled.

"I don't care what you think of me. Just stay quiet and I won't beat you." He threatened.

"I thought that I already established that I don't care how much you beat me." Livy stated.

"yes, but if I were you, I wouldn't want to get that wound more injured then it already is." The man informed, and then slammed the door shut.

"Wait, what's your name?" the girl inquired.

"Antonio." He answered through the door.

"Thank you." Livy smiled, and then sat cross-legged on the bed in her room and took in a deep breath. "ANTONIO IS AN IDIOT! AND THE ENTIRE WORLD SHOULD KNOW! SO I'M GONNA SCREAM ABOUT IT ALL NIGHT! ANTONIO IS AN IDIOT! ANTONIO IS AN IDIOT! LA LA LA LA LA! NEENER NEENER NEENER! NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH! ANTONIO IS AN IDIOT! A STUPID STUPID IDIOT! HA HA HA HA! IN HIS UGLY FACE! IDIOT! IDIOT! HE'S AN IDIOT! ANTONIO IS AN IDIOT!"

"SHUT UP!" Antonio screamed.

There was a pause for a moment. Then Livy started to scream again.

"ANTONIO TOLD ME TO SHUT UP BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BECAUSE HE'S A STUPID IDIOT! AND HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY POWER OVER ME! I'M GOING TO SCREAM ALL NIGHT BECAUSE I CAN! LA LA LA LA LA!"

"Madre di Dio!" Antonio exclaimed and opened Livy's door.

"Yes?" the nine year old questioned innocently.

"I do not want to hurt you." He stated.

"And I don't want to be here." Livy informed with a shrug.

The man grabbed her leg and dug his thumb into her wound as hard as he could, making the girl wince and whimper. He pressed as hard as he could until it started to bleed again, and he let go of her leg.

"Do _not_ make me come back girl." He hissed, and left the room.

Livy looked out the small window.

_Hmmm. My body could probably fit in through there, and I can land on that balcony thing underneath. But there's that Antonio jerk who'll probably be checking up on me every hour or might get suspicious if I'm too quiet. _She thought sourly, but then brightened. _And there's also those nerve pinches that I could use to knock him out. _She smiled.

She pushed up her bed to the side of the door, and stood on top.

"ANTONIO IS AN IDIOT! AN IDIOT! AN IDIOT! ANTONIO IS AN IDIOT! LA LA LA LA LA!" she sang.

The moment the man opened the door, Livy whacked him on the neck and he fell to the ground.

"Told ya you're an idiot." Livy smirked, and then crawled out the window, onto the small balcony of a stand and then to the ground, where she sprinted down the street, ready to be reunited with Jason.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for taking awhile, my brain is trying to close plot holes. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.19

Livy felt completely lost. She searched around for the apartment, but had no luck finding it. She mentally cursed herself for not studying a map to the place they were, and also for not learning more of the language. Livy's Italian vocabulary consisted of:

Hello, Good bye, Bathroom, Help, and Money.

_Why can't this place be more like Germany? _Livy thought to herself with a frown. _Germany was so much easier to get around. _

Livy's mind then wandered to the thought of Jason.

_I really hope I can find him. I don't want him to worry about me. I don't want to be a bother, and right now I am a HUGE bother. _She thought to herself sourly.

She ran her hands through her messy hair and sighed heavily.

_Time to attempt to ask around. _

"Excuse me?" Livy questioned as she walked up to a man. "English?" he shook his head and Livy went to a couple who also shook their heads.

Livy then noticed a tall woman in an ally who was hidden mostly by the shadows.

"Excuse me?" Livy questioned as she walked over to the woman. "English?"

"I speak English, if that is what you are asking." The woman informed and Livy smiled happily, but then frowned when she got closer to the woman.

She was hurt, with a big wound on her shoulder.

"Oh my God, here, let me help." Livy stated quickly, not even noticing how the woman _looked _different from other women. From human women.

"I do not need your help. I can heal myself." She stated, but Livy had already taken some galls that she kept in her pocket for her wound and was wrapping it around the woman's shoulder.

"You're hurt. I can't just do nothing about it." Livy stated as she continued to wrap the galls around the gash on the woman's arm.

Once she was done, the woman looked at the bandage and smiled slightly.

"Thank you little one." She nodded. "Most humans do not show me such treatment." Informed the woman.

"You're welcome." Livy smiled, completely missing the last part about her not being human, too many other things rushing through her mind.

"Why were you looking for someone who could speak English?" the woman inquired.

"I'm looking for this guy who looks after me. I'm his nurse, but then all this crazy stuff happened, and now I'm looking for him." she explained.

Before the woman could say anything, there was a loud gun shot that whizzed past Livy's shoulder.

"Crap they found me!" Livy exclaimed as she started to run again, and the woman who she was talking to ran with her.

"Who found you?" she inquired.

"These men who kidnapped me. They kept me locked up in some room, I got out, and now…" there was another gun shot that barely missed her leg.

"These men imprisoned you?" the woman questioned. Livy nodded her head, and the woman grabbed the nine-year-old, holding her in place.

"What are you doing?" Livy questioned worriedly.

"No one should be imprisoned." She stated and then faced the men, her green eyes glowing brightly, and she started to throw energy beams from her hands, hitting the men. She then grabbed Livy and flew up into the air.

"Do you know where your friend is staying if I flew you around?" the woman inquired.

"Y-yeah." Nodded Livy in awe. "You can fly?"

"Yes. All Tameranians can fly." She answered in a regal tone.

"There!" Livy exclaimed with excitement. "That apartment, there!"

The woman landed in front of the building and followed Livy inside. There she saw Jason who was decked head to toe with guns, ready to go find the people who kidnapped Livy and kill them.

"Hi Jason." Livy smiled, and Jason stared at her, as if to make sure she was there.

"Livy?" he questioned, but then sighed in relief and happiness. "Livy!" he hugged her tightly, looking her over for some wounds.

Jason then looked up at the woman, and his eyes widened in surprise. In front of him stood a woman who he thought he would never see again. Her long red hair was flowing and her bright green eyes were on Livy, as if she cared for the Little Girl, and her orange skin shone brightly despite the lamp light.

Jason was in complete awe.

"Starfire?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took me forever to update. i just found out that they're making an issue where Jason meets Kor'i so... yeah woops. but oh well i hope you enjoy and i promise that Roy will be on the horizon! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.20

Starfire was confused how Jason knew her name, and when Jason mentioned how he knew her , she shortly replied,

"I have no need to remember humans." So, to Jason, this was a good thing because it meant he wouldn't get pumbled for him attacking her ex. Starire wanted to stay with the group, (Because she liked Livy and she _REALLY _liked Jason.) and who was going to say no to her?

"Where are we going?" Livy inquired.

"To an Island called St. Martinique. It's a nice place for us to relax." Jason informed as the plain started to take off.

Livy nodded her head.

"Okay, cool." She grinned. "Hey, can I ask you something?" the young girl questioned.

"Shoot." Jason shrugged while taking a sip from some water.

"Did you and Kor'i have sex last night?" Livy inquired and Jason started to choke on his drink.

"W-what?" he questioned as he was coughing.

"Did you and Kor'i…"

"No, don't say it again." Jason groaned. "Why do you want to know?" he questioned once his coughing fit stopped.

"Well, last night I heard some grunting coming from your room and Kor'i was in there, so I figured that you were either having sex or had constipation." Livy informed.

Jason rubbed his forehead, while Livy patiently stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Yes Livy." He grunted. "Kor'i and I had sex." Livy nodded her head.

"Okay, that's good because I dunno if we have any medicine with us for constipation. Did you use a condom?" Livy inquired.

"What?" Jason questioned, shocked to hear the word 'condom' come out of the little girl's mouth.

"Did you use a condom? I mean, I dunno if Kor'i is different because she's an alien, but I dunno about alien STD's so protection-"

"Livy." Jason stated, cutting her off. "I appreciate your concern, but I am pretty safe when it comes to… those kind of things. Understand?" he questioned, and Livy smiled as she nodded her head.

"Okay." Livy then raised an eyebrow as she looked at Jason. "Are you okay? You look a little shocked." she informed.

"I'm fine." Jason stated shortly. "Just… here, I got you this while we were in Italy. I figured that you'd want to read it." Jason stated as he handed her some Harry Potter books. "I noticed you reading them with Letta while we were in Germany." Jason informed.

"Thank you Jason!" Livy smiled as he hugged the man. Jason handed her the books and she quickly started to read.

Jason was happy to see her reading something Fictional. It wasn't right for a girl her age to only read Medical and Translating books.

He couldn't help but smile at Livy. She was curled up on the air plane seat, hungrily reading the book, most likely wondering how wonderful it would be to live in a magical world with wizards, werewolves, and ogres.

_This is what kids her age should be doing. _Jason thought. _They shouldn't be pressured. You only get to be a kid once, and with Livy it seems like majority of her childhood has been spent as a mini adult, having to depend on herself for everything. _

He watched Livy read over something and smile and giggle lightly.

_St. Martinique should be good to her. It's a freaking island, and I have major beach front property. I wonder if Livy's ever been to a beach._

Jason looked over to ask, but she was so engrossed in her book, he didn't want to interrupt.

He'd find out when they reached the island.

~*~*~*~*~Three Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

Jason smirked as he watched Livy swim around in the ocean. That was all the girl seemed to want to do the moment they entered Jason's safe house.

Livy didn't care that she was wearing overalls and a t-shirt. She quickly threw off her shoes and ran into the water without a care.

"It's so blue." Livy laughed as she looked at the water. Gotham City water wasn't the cleanest, so this was a shock to her.

Jason chuckled at Livy, but then felt a smooth hand run though his hair.

"Hello Jason." Kor'i grinned as she continued to pet his head.

"Hello Kor'i." Jason smiled as he wrapped an arm around the beautiful alien's waist.

"She is a cute little thing." Kor'i grinned as she followed Jason's gaze to Livy. "She is smart as well." Jason nodded. He couldn't help but be proud of Livy.

"Are you positive that Livy is not one of your kin?" Kor'i inquired and Jason sighed.

"I'm pretty sure." Jason informed, and Livy came running up to the two, soaked head to toe.

"Jason, can I look around town? Please." Livy questioned and Jason nodded.

"Sure thing. Kor'i and I are going back to the house, so be careful, alright?"

"Alright." Livy smiled, and skipped off.

"We're going back to the house?" Kor'i questioned, and Jason smirked at her.

"Of course."


	21. Chapter 21

Chpt.21

Jason sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at the computer screen.

"That idiot." He grumbled as he closed the laptop and looked over at Livy who was bandaging up one of the kids from the town.

The entire town didn't know of him, but they sure knew of Livy. The girl had helped a man who was injured, and Jason was alright with her bringing the man to the house to help him.

Soon men, women and children were showing up at the house during various parts of the day with injuries that Livy was happy to help treat.

Jason didn't mind. Livy enjoyed healing people, and she hated being bored so this was something for her to do.

"Mèsi." _Thank you. _The kid said in Antillean Creole and smiled at Livy.

"De rien." _You're welcome. _Livy said in French, smiling back at the kid. She wasn't the best at Antillean Creole, but French was close enough to it that she understood what some people were saying and they understood her.

The kid left, feeling better and healthier than before, and Jason turned to Livy.

"Hey, Livy, Kor'i and I are going to be away for about three days." Jason informed to Livy. "I promise that we will be back as soon as we can, but an old friend of mine decided to be an idiot and I have to save his butt." Livy nodded her head.

"Alright."

"Do you think you'll be okay on your own?" Jason inquired, and Livy smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. but can I still help people if they come to the door?" Livy questioned and Jason smiled at her.

"Sure thing Little Red." He chuckled.

Kor'i and Jason dressed into their costumes and Jason waved as they left.

Jason took in a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly. He needed to keep his mind on the mission.

_Dammit why is he such a dumbass. _Jason thought sourly, thinking of his red headed friend.

~*~*~*~*~Three Days Later~*~*~*~*~

Roy grunted and winced as he felt Jason touch the massive cut on his back.

"That jail didn't go so easy on you, huh?" Jason questioned and Roy just chuckled.

"If you think the jails in the states are bad, jails in Qurac make them look like a freakin' holiday inn." Jason rolled his eyes and Kor'i cleared her throat.

"Jason." She stated, calling for him to follow her, and Jason grinned.

"I'm coming Kor'i." he smiled, then turned to Roy with a smug look on his face. "Go up the road and you should see a house to the right near the beach. Knock on the door, and say you need some medical help." Jason informed, and then went off with Kor'i.

Roy followed Jason's directions and entered the house.

"I need medical help!" he exclaimed, looking around the house. "Hello?" he walked around the house, looking for someone. "Is anyone home?"

All of a sudden, a little girl, Livy, popped her head up from a pile of blankets on the couch.

"You need help?" she questioned and Roy nodded his head. Livy grabbed a chair and had Roy sit down, and she took a look at the cut on her back.

The girl ran into the bathroom and returned shortly with a medical kit.

"So where's the doctor? Is it your mom or dad?" Roy questioned and Livy shook her hand.

"I'm a nurse." Roy chuckled as he patted her head.

"A nurse. That's cute. But seriously, where's the doctor?"

"I am a nurse." Livy stated sternly.

"You can't be a nurse. How old are you, five? Six?" Livy glared at the man.

"I'm nine and I _am _a nurse, and as a nurse, I have to help heal your cut, so shut up and let me work." Roy laughed at the girl.

"Aw, you're so cute talking like you're an ad- OW!"

"Woops." Livy smirked. "Did I forget to tell you that I'm cleaning out your cut with Iodine? It stings a little. I'm _so _sorry that I didn't give you a heads up." She said sarcastically as she dabbed at the wound.

"Stupid brat." Roy muttered.

"What did you call me?" Livy growled. Roy didn't have time for kids after being stuck in a hell hole for what seemed like years.

"A stupid brat. You're an idiot for calling yourself a nurse when you're not, now, where are your parents?" Roy stated and Livy scowled at him.

"I _am _a nurse, and I'm not an idiot. Don't talk to me like that." Livy growled, but Roy continued to laugh at her.

"You talk like you have authority. I have friends in high places, little girl. _Very _high places."

"I don't care about your friends." Livy stated highly. "My boss could easily _kill_ allyour friends."

"Ha! I doubt it little gi- AH! GOD!"

"Don't be a baby, I'm stitching up your cut." Livy stated as she pulled the needle out of his skin.

"This stitches are pretty damn deep." Roy grunted.

"You said I was stupid." Livy shrugged. "Only a stupid nurse would make really deep stitches." She smirked.

"You damn bi- AH! QUIT IT!" Roy exclaimed as Livy made another deep stitch.

"If you speak nicer to me, I may get smarter and make your stitches less painful."

"Nice to a little brat like- AH! FINE! YOU'RE A GREAT NURSE! WONDERFUL!" Roy exclaimed.

"Why thank you." Livy smiled as she made a less painful stitch. "Took you long enough."

The door handled jiggled and Jason walked into the room, his hair ruffled from Starfire.

"Miss me?" he smiled.

"Hardly." Roy grunted.

"JASON!" Livy exclaimed as she dropped what she was doing and ran up to hug him. "I missed you so much!" Jason grinned and hugged her back.

"I missed you too." He looked up at Roy and smirked. "I see you met my friend Roy."

"He's very rude." Livy pouted. Jason chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes, I know." Roy couldn't keep his thoughts to himself.

"Oh my God Jason! You actually knocked someone up and took responsibility for the kid?" Jason shot the man a glare.

"No. This is my nurse, Livy."

"A legit nurse?" Roy questioned skeptically.

"Yup." Jason nodded, then turned to Livy. "I think Starfire is on the beach, you should go see her, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you too."

"Okay." Livy smiled, and skipped out of the house.

"So she _isn't _your kid?" Roy questioned and Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know. She's just a kid I found in Gotham, but the way she looks and acts make people think she's related to me." Roy gave him a look.

"It's not hard to get someone pregnant Jason. _Especially _in Gotham."

"Roy, I'm usually careful about that kind of stuff." Jason stated. However, his face dropped as he started to think. "But…"

"But?" Roy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"There was this one girl." Jason sighed. "I really loved her, Roy. I may have forgotten to use protection with her. Her name was Indira." Jason paused, thinking about the woman, but then shook his head. "But Livy looks _nothing _like her. I mean, Indira was Puerto Rican. Livy's skin is only slightly darker than mine."

"Jason, Livy may not look Puerto Rican, but she looks _a lot _like you. Not all kids look like both parents."

Jason shook his head, still not wanting to think about a possibility of Livy being his daughter.

"I'll just look into it." He stated.

"What are you going to do if she really is your kid?" Roy questioned and Jason let his question sink in for a moment.

"I… don't know."


	22. Chapter 22

**I am trying to merge this with the series, but i noticed in the comic it says that they were on the island for about three weeks so... yeah i'm so far writing about that in-between time. **

**And i have no idea how old reboot Jason is suppose to be. But i'm saying in this story he's about 25 or 26. **

**But i've noticed that the re-boot just loves proving me wrong, so he probably is about 21 or 18 or something in the comics.**

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.22

Livy didn't like Roy much, but Roy didn't like her either. To be honest, Livy would have probably been nicer to Roy if he didn't act like a jerk the first time they met. She had a low tolerance for people who belittled her.

Roy didn't like her because she seemed to emit an air of superiority around him. He didn't like how smart she seemed and how she'd sometime back talk with him. Livy never back talked to Jason or Kor'i. Just to Roy.

Unfortunately, because Jason and Kor'i were busy doing some "activities", Livy and Roy were often stuck with each other.

Livy was sprawled out on the couch, re-reading the first book of Harry Potter. Roy looked up at her. It was a rainy day, so he figured he'd stay in that day, but he wanted to watch some television on the couch, but Livy was spread out on it like she owned the thing.

Roy walked over and tore the book away from her hand.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, glaring at the man, her brown eyes narrowing. "Give me my book back! Jason got it for me!" she growled.

"You can read later. Why don't you be a normal girl and play outside?" Roy suggested.

"It's raining, dumby." Livy stated as she reached for the book, but Roy pulled it away from her. "C'mon Roy, give it back!" Livy commanded as she stood from the couch and tried to take it out of his hands, but the man had a height advantage.

Livy was getting red in the face due to frustration and anger. Roy wanted her to whine. For her to at least sound like the child she was, but she didn't whine. Livy wasn't the type of person to whine.

"It's unhealthy for you to sit around and read all day. Ever heard of obesity?" Roy questioned in a taunting manner, still keeping the book away from her.

"Of course I have, idiot! And I'm not even slightly overweight, now give me. My. Book. Back." Livy growled.

"Oooh. Is little Livy trying to threaten me?" Roy questioned with a smirk.

_"Little Livy! So pathetic!" _Jacob's voice echoed in the girl's head, and she backed up a step from Roy, but continued to glare at him.

"Don't call me that!" she shouted.

"What? I think it's a good nick name for you. Better than Little Red. Little Livy just suits you. Now, I'll give you the book back tonight if you go play outside and be a normal kid. Now run along. Go outside, Little Livy." Roy chuckled.

_"Stupid Little Livy. Get outta my face and hit the streets. You better come back with some money or no dinner tonight. Get out!" _Livy looked at Roy, somewhat timidly, but then shook Jacob's voice away.

"I don't have to listen to you! You're not my boss!" Livy exclaimed.

"Then I guess you're not getting your book back." Roy said smugly, as he sat on the couch and turned on the television. It was a win win for him.

He got to watch television, and tease Livy. That's all Roy saw it as. Teasing. However, Livy felt her strength fading. She felt how she did when she was with Jacob.

"Roy, I don't want to go outside. Give me my book back. Please?" Livy questioned, speaking to him in a soft pleading voice.

Roy raised an eyebrow at the girl's new voice. He knew he should have given her the book back then. He should have, but he didn't. He was having too much fun.

"No. I don't think I will." Roy smirked. Livy didn't know what to do. She wasn't going to tell Jason, because this was her business and she could handle things herself. Yet the things Roy said reminded her of Jacob.

_Jacob doesn't scare me anymore._ Livy thought to herself, even though it was a lie. _And this is Roy. I'm sure he's nothing like Jacob. I could stand up to Jacob, I can stand up to Roy too. _

"Roy, give me my book back!" Livy exclaimed, and Roy chugged some of his beer.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" He questioned with a smirk. Livy had had it with Roy.

She brought up her foot and kicked as hard as she could in his private area and hit her target. Roy howled in pain and grabbed Livy by the hair, making her yelp.

"Agh, dammit." He grumbled in pain as Livy whimpered slightly from him pulling her hair. He shoved the book at her. "Take the damn book." He said in a weak voice, then let go of Livy's hair.

She shook slightly as she backed away from him.

"You're like Jacob." She whispered.

"What?" Roy questioned, confused.

"You're like Jacob!" Livy exclaimed, and then ran off.

Roy watched as she ran from him, very perplexed.

"The Hell?"

~*~*~*~*~Three Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

"Roy, where's Livy?" Jason questioned as he and Kor'i entered the house.

"Out." He stated shortly as he continued watching the television.

"That's weird. It's raining. She'd usually stay inside and read." Jason mumbled, looking at Roy skeptically.

Kor'i looked out the window and frowned at the rain.

"It is precipitating very heavily. I am going out to retrieve Livy." She stated, and walked out the door.

"Hey Jason?"  
>"What?" he questioned as he took a sip of beer.<p>

"Who's Jacob?" Roy inquire. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah. Livy said I was like him." Roy informed, and in a blink of an eye Jason grabbed Roy's shirt and was glaring at him with teeth clenched.

"What did you do to her?" he growled.

"I was just teasing her, and I didn't give her her book back." He shrugged, but Jason kept glaring at him. "Okay, after I didn't give it back she kicked me in the nuts and I grabbed her hair, but I didn't hurt her I swear." Roy informed. Jason sighed heavily, still glaring at the red head, but let go of his shirt.

"Jacob was a punk who Livy was abused by. Before she was with me, she had to put up with him. He _beat _her, Roy. And taunted her about everything." Roy suddenly felt guilty.

"What do you mean that he beat her?" Roy inquired.

"He hit her, he'd have his friends hold her while he punched her gut. He'd grab her hair and yank it. Haven't you noticed the scars on her arms and legs? They were all from Jacob." Jason stated.

The door opened and closed and there stood Livy along with Kor'i. Livy was soaked, but she protected her book.

"Hi Jason." She whispered, looking down at her feet. Jason walked over to her and wrapped an arm around the nine-year-old.

"Here, let's get you a towel." Jason said gently, and she followed him upstairs, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Livy, look up." Jason stated in a soft voice, and she slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. Jason wrapped a towel around her.

"I don't think Roy meant to do the things he did." Jason whispered and Livy nodded her head.

"I know. I just got… scared." She frowned. Jason looked into her eyes and could see how she was frightened.

"There's nothing you need to be scared about." Jason informed as he kissed the girl's forehead.

"Jacob…"

"Jacob won't hurt you, Livy. Even if he found you, he wouldn't be able to. Understand?" Livy nodded her head, but Jason could still see her fear.

He could feel some frustration building up. Jason _wanted _her to know that it was okay, but she just wasn't getting it.

He had to remind himself to calm down. Her actions were similar to when she stayed with him that first week. He just needed to be gentle and hopefully she would be alright.

"Hey, are you tired?" Jason inquired, and Livy nodded. "Then let's get you to bed." Jason smiled as he picked up the girl and walked her to her room.

Livy never seemed to use her room because she slept on the couch, feeling like she didn't deserve a bed, but she didn't protest when Jason placed her on the bed, helped her remove her shoes, and then covered her with the blankets.

Jason saw her relax when he covered her with the blankets. She closed her eyes and let her head sink into the pillow.

Jason kissed her forehead softly, and walked to the doorway.

"Good night Livy." He whispered.

"Night Jason." He heard her whisper back, and he left her room. Roy was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

"Jason, I didn't mean to scare her." He stated with some remorse.

"Nothing much you can do about it now, Roy."


	23. Chapter 23

Chpt.23

Livy had a secret that she felt was something terrible. She wanted to tell people about it, but she was too nervous to.

Livy often had terrible dreams, and she hardly got any good sleep.

Jason knew that she had bad dreams of Joker. However, she didn't mention that she had bad dreams of Jacob and how often they occurred.

Ever since she was very little, she would dream all the time. They were always bright and colorful, and happy. As little girl's dreams should be.

However, after her mother died, she started having nightmares of Joker. Shortly after that, Jacob started beating her, so she ended up having nightmares about him. Some nights Joker and Jacob would beat her together in her nightmares. It never seemed to end.

The night she slept after her run-in with Roy was no difference.

_Livy yawned as she sat up, expecting to be in her bed on the island with Jason, Kor'i, and Roy. However, she noticed that she was on the hard ground with a yellow blanket on top of her, and a small pillow supporting her head. _

_"Get up Little Livy." Commanded a voice. Livy looked up to see Jacob, glaring at her._

_"B-but I'm still tired." Livy yawned. _

_"D'you think I give a damn? Now, get up!" Jacob commanded as he kicked her in the gut. _

_Livy stumbled to her feet, taking in shallow breaths due to the kick. _

_"Quick, eat your breakfast, we got a job to do." Jacob stated as he threw her some bread crusts that he refused to eat and some spoiled ham. _

_If Jacob wasn't watching, she would have eaten the crusts and thrown the ham away, but he stood there, expecting the girl to be grateful and eat what he gave her. _

_Livy shoved the ham down her throat as quick as she could, and then quickly ate the crusts to try to wash out the awful taste in her mouth._

_"Hurry up you little shit." Jacob sneered, and before Livy could do anything, Jacob grabbed one of her braids and yanked so that she would follow him. _

_The girl had to run to keep up with his stride so that she didn't feel her hair ripped out of her head. _

_"We're gonna do a job that pays a lotta money so you better do it, little Livy." Jacob growled and they reached a room._

_In it stood Joker and at the clowns feet was a body._

_"Jacob, no! That man! He's… he's…" Livy shrieked but Jacob yanked at her braid._

_"He's paying us. That's all that matters." Jacob stated, and pulled out his gun and handed it to Livy. _

_"What?" Livy questioned, confused._

_"My dear girl," Giggled Joker. "I want you to shoot this man." _

_Livy looked closer at the body on the floor, and let out a gasp as her brown eyes widened. _

_"Jason?" Livy whispered. _

_"Ugh, Livy?" Jason groaned, as he tried to move, but it looked painful for him to do so. _

_"Jason, it's alright." The girl stated, and then looked up at Joker and Jacob. "He's hurt. You can't let him die. Let me help him." she said sternly. _

_Joker cackled and Jacob rolled his eyes. _

_"Shut up Little Livy. Joker's paying to see you shoot this man. So do it! Shoot him!" Jacob exclaimed._

_Livy threw the gun on the ground. _

_"I'm not gonna shoot him!" she shouted, and quickly looked over Jason, trying to see where she should start trying to help him. _

_Livy felt the cod metal butt of the gun smack her head. Jacob pulled her to her feet, yanking her hair._

_"You are going to shoot him!" Jacob growled, and Livy struggled in his arms while Joker watched and cackled. _

_"No! I won't! I can't!" Jacob put the gun in Livy's hand and forced her finger onto the trigger, and held her hand in place with his own. _

_"Yes, Little Livy. You can, and you will." _

_Livy could feel Jacob's finger put pressure on her finger, which made it press on the trigger. _

_"No!" Livy exclaimed, while Joker hooted and hollered. _

_The bullet sunk right into Jason's forehead, and the man went limp. _

_Livy was shaking, and sobbing. Jason's dead image was in her mind, and even when Livy looked away, or closed her eyes, she still saw his dead body. _

_"Jason." She sobbed, and Joker howled in laughter._

_"You couldn't save him. No matter how hard you tried. Just like your mumsie. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

Livy sat up in bed, her mouth open to scream, but no sound coming out. Her heartbeat was pounding in her chest, and sweat was dripping down her forehead as tears streaked her face.

Livy started to weep in her bed. Loud hard sobs as she curled up into a ball.

"Livy?" a voice questioned as the girl could hear her bedroom door open.

She looked up and through her tears, and could see Roy standing in the doorway. The girl looked away from him, and tried to wipe her tears away, but she couldn't get the image of Jason's dead body out of her mind.

"Livy." Roy sighed as he walked over to the side of the girl's bed. "I didn't mean to… send you out of the house, and remind you of… your past."

Livy didn't look at him, still crying.

"Look, I'm sorry." Roy stated.

"I-I'm not mad a-at you." Livy informed through her tears, but still didn't look at him.

"You're not?" Roy questioned, and Livy shook her head.

"Livy, why are you crying?" Roy whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated in a soft voice. Roy looked at her with some concern.

"Do you want me to get Jason. I don't think him and Kor'i are having any sex right now." Roy informed, and Livy shook her head.

"No. I don't wanna be a bother. Can you just leave? Please?" the girl whispered. Roy sighed, but complied, leaving her room.

Livy curled up in her bed, hugging her pillow while she shook.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." She whispered to herself. "I couldn't save mommy. And I couldn't save Jason." She started to sob heavily into her pillow. "I'm so sorry."


	24. Chapter 24

**Angst! Yeah, sorry it's been really angst-y lately. i had fun with this one because it has a good song in it and for other reasons. :) Please enjoy and tell me what you think. **

**And Yes. I know Starfire and Jason are having a lot of sex lately, but i've been trying to keep everyone in character from the comics, and, unfortunatly, Starfire seems like a person who'd ask for sex a lot. like when she walked up to roy and randomly stated "Do you want to have sex with me?" i mean, they made her very _willing _and i don't think Jason would be like "sorry, but i dont want to have sex with you." that's just my thoughts though. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.24

"It's almost noon." Jason mumbled to himself as he sat on the couch next to Roy, watching television. Kor'i was out, and to Jason's knowledge she was most likely "sight-seeing" the other men on the island. It didn't bother Jason much. "Why isn't Livy up yet?"

Roy looked over at Jason.

"Seriously? You didn't hear her _sobbing _last night? She was so loud." Roy stated, and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Sobbing?"

"Yeah, I went in to talk to her. She said she wasn't mad at me, and I offered to get you, but she said she didn't want to be a bother." Roy informed with a shrug.

"So you just left her in her room to cry?" Jason questioned, shooting a glare at the man.

"Hey, she told me to leave, so I did." Jason frowned at the man's answer.

"What was she crying about?"

"Hell if I know." Roy shrugged. Jason stood from the couch and quickly walked to Livy's room. He opened the door to see Livy curled up in her bed, still asleep.

He noticed that the pillow next to her face was slightly damp, and he figured that was from her tears.

He walked up next to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Livy, you gotta wake up." He said gently. "C'mon Little Red, I can't let you sleep the day away." The little girl blinked her eyes open slowly, and Jason quickly engulfed her in a hug.

"J-Jason?" Livy inquired in a raspy voice, due to her crying.

"Hey Livy." He smiled as he rocked Livy in his arms.

Livy smiled and hugged Jason tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Roy told me that you were crying last night." Jason informed as he continued to hug and rock her.

"I'm sorry." Livy whispered with a sigh, as the smile on her face quickly faded.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Livy. I just want to know why you were crying." Jason informed gently.

"It's nothing." The girl whispered, looking away from Jason.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have cried." Jason informed, but felt Livy trying to struggle out of his arms. That was a first for him, however he placed Livy back onto the bed.

The nine-year old hugged her knees, closing herself off.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She mumbled, and Jason sighed heavily.

"Listen Livy, I know that some things you don't want to talk about, but sometimes it's good if you do. You can talk to me Livy." He whispered. Livy closed her eyes and tilted her head down. "I won't judge you, Livy." Jason stated.

She opened her eyes and looked at Jason with sadness.

"Yes you will. You'll think I'm a coward. You'll think I'm weak." She informed quietly, and Jason shook his head.

"I won't Livy. Please tell me what's wrong." Jason urged, trying not to get frustrated.

"I don't sleep well." She mumbled, but Jason couldn't hear her.

"What?" Jason questioned confused.

"I SAD I DON'T SLEEP WELL! I TRY REALLY HARD BUT EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES I SEE…" Livy covered her mouth, and her eyes widened. Jason was shocked at her outburst. Livy had _never _yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." Livy whispered, putting her hands on her head. "I'm really sorry."

"What do you see every time you close your eyes, Livy?" Jason questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You!" Livy exclaimed. "I see you, dead." She started to cry again. "I have these dreams every night. Sometimes Jacob hurts me, other times Joker hurts, sometimes it's the memory of Joker killing my mommy, other times it's memories of Jacob beating me, sometimes I have dreams that both Joker and Jacob are beating me. But not last night." Livy shook her head as Jason wrapped an arm around her.

"Jacob and Joker wanted me to shoot you. I didn't want to at all. You were hurt, just lying there, and I wanted to help you. But Jacob made me hold the gun, and then he made me aim it at you. I didn't want to shoot. I was trying to throw the gun away, but Jacob had his hand over my hand, and he made me pull the trigger. And then you died. I shot you in the head and you died!" Livy sobbed. "And Joker was laughing at me. Always laughing! He said that I couldn't save my mommy and now I can't save you. I'm trying so hard. I don't want you to die, but every time I close my eyes, there you are, dead." Jason kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Livy, I don't think you're weak, and I don't think you're a coward." Jason informed gently. "Just take deep breaths, and calm down right now. Alright?" Livy nodded her head, and tried to calm down as Jason patted her back.

Livy softly cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jason looked at her, remembering another time when he was holding a crying girl.

_"Why are you so depressed? I don't want you thinking about suicide Indi." Jason stated seriously as he held Indira in his arms while she sobbed._

_"I… I don't know." she whispered, still crying. "I've always been like this. It's just depression. I just… don't know how to handle the world at times. It all seems so hectic and I have to wonder why I'm here. Why does my life seem so chaotic? Why do I deserve this? What did I do?" she was shaking. "I don't want to kill myself. But at times it feels like my only option." Jason brushed away her tears and hugged her close to him, rubbing Indira's back and kissing her cheeks._

_"There is always another option. Don't tell yourself that there aren't any. Talk to people about this. Your parents, your brother, and me. Just don't kill yourself Indi. I don't want to lose you."_

_He kissed at her tears then locked lips with hers. Indira was content in his arms and she stopped crying. Jason detached his lips from hers and looked at her seriously._

_"Are you feeling better?" Indira nodded her head and he grinned._

_"Remember, talk to people. I am always here as a shoulder to cry on." Indira nodded and hugged him tightly._

_"Jay?" she questioned._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Be honest with me. Do you think I'm crazy?" Jason's blue-green eyes looked down to meet her brown ones._

_"No. I can see that you can get sad and frustrated, but you're not crazy. You're just a normal teenaged girl going through life." he informed._

_"Thanks Jason. Thank you for everything." Indira whispered. Jason rubbed her back gently and she felt her eyes getting heavy._

_"No problem Bajita." as Indira started to doze off, she could hear Jason humming a song. She recognized the song and hugged him tighter as the words came to her head_

Jason snapped out of the memory as he head Livy question.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Be honest with me. Do you think I'm crazy?" Jason's blue-green eyes looked down to meet her brown ones.

"No. You are not crazy, Livy."

"Thanks Jason. Thank you for everything." Livy whispered. Jason rubbed her back gently and she felt her eyes getting heavy.

"No problem Bajita." Jason smiled.

"What?" Livy questioned. "What's Bajita?"

"Oh… it's Spanish for, Short One. I'm sorry, that was random. I meant to say Little Red."

"That's okay." Livy said with a yawn. "Bajita is a pretty name." Livy started to doze off, and Jason couldn't help but hum her the same song he hummed for Indira. Livy knew the song, and the words echoed in her head as she hugged Jason tighter.

_Good night my angel time to close you eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me _

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Where ever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Good night my angel now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep Inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Do do do do..._

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wondeful your life will be_

_Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone But lullabies go on and on_

_They never die that's how you and I will be_


	25. Chapter 25

**I need to get back to some action. This here chapter be fluff. **

**Well... i guess it is kinda important too. *shrugs***

**Enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.25

Jason looked down at Livy in his arms as she slept.

"Please don't have any nightmares." He whispered as he kissed the top of the girl's head, then laid her down onto her bed.

He walked out of her room, and back to the couch.

"She okay?" Roy questioned.

"She'll be alright." Jason stated as he slumped onto the couch.

His mind wasn't on what stupid show Roy was watching, but on Indira.

_I should call her. _He thought sadly. _Dammit! I can't call her. She'll feel so hurt that after I told her 'don't worry I'll come back' and then about ten years later I decided to give her a call. And I don't even know if she's still living in her parent's house. She's a grown woman now, she probably has a place of her own. A life of her own. Maybe even a husband of her own. _Jason could feel his heart sink, but then shook his head.

_I just had sex with an Alien yesterday and countless other times. I've moved on. She must have too. _He sighed, thinking of the woman.

_"Ay dios mio Jason! Another black eye?" Indira questioned as she placed her hand on his face gently, and Jason grabbed her arm. They were at her home. Her parents were working while her brother was out with some friends. _

_"And what's this giant bruise doing here?" Jason questioned, looking at the bruise skeptically. Indira's brown eyes darted away from Jason's. _

_"It's nothing." She whispered. _

_"Just like how that dislocated shoulder last week was nothing?" Jason questioned, and shook his head. _

_"Don't tell me that you're with that gang again." _

_"No." Indira stated, shaking her head. "This is actually from…" she let out a sigh. "This is actually from the gang I turned down. They don't really like me much because of it." Indira saw the look on Jason's face and shook her head. "I can handle myself, Jay. Don't worry about me. I'm a tough girl, I'll be fine." Indira smiled, and Jason pulled her into a kiss. He leaned back, making her fall on top of him on the couch as they made out. _

_"Ugh! Guys!" Indira and Jason broke apart to see their friend, Josh, walk in. Josh was a lanky kid who had long dirty blond hair. He was lazy, and often crashed at Indira's house when he was trying to get away from having to listen to his arguing parents. _

_"Josh, why is it that you always ruin the best moments." Indira grumbled. _

_"'Cuz I'm a pain in the ass like that." Josh shrugged as he walked towards the kitchen. "Do you have any Coke, you were out last week."_

Jason snapped out of his thoughts. Josh. Josh probably still lived with his parents. He could contact him!

Jason quickly picked up the phone and dialed Josh's number.

_"Hello?" _questioned a voice.

"Hey, Josh?" Jason questioned.

_"Yeah, who's this?" _

"It's Jason." Jason grinned.

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU STUPID BASTARD! DON'T CALL ME AGAIN!"_ Josh screamed and Jason frowned when the line went dead.

Was Josh really that mad at him for not contacting him in so long?

"So… they didn't sound to happy. Whoever they were." Roy informed from the couch.

"Shouldn't you be watching idiots from Jersey getting drunk." Jason growled, and Roy understood that Jason did not want to talk about it.

Jason needed to forget about Indira, and Josh. He hated having his past on his mind. He needed something to do.

He headed towards the door, and Roy looked over at him.

"Where're you going?" he questioned.

"I'm going to take a walk on the beach." Jason stated.

"D'you know how many chicks you'll pick up if you told them you like long walks on the beach." Roy laughed. Jason shot the man a glare, but didn't waste any of his breath on him, leaving.

_It's been two weeks that I've been on this Island and I already feel like I'm trying to settle down. I hate it. This is only going to be a vacation. Then I'll take Livy someplace that needs my help, make sure Roy gets straightened out, and do _something _with Kor'i, and then everything will be back to normal. _Jason thought to himself as he walked along the beach, his toes feeling the coolness of the sand.

He decides to lay down on the sand, and instead of forgetting about Indira, he slips into sleep and starts to dream about her.

_"Bajita, we're here." Jason whispered. Indira heard him, but didn't move a muscle from her comfortable position in the car seat. _

_"Indira." Jason whispered, slightly louder. She grunted and kept her eyes closed as Jason lightly started to shake her shoulders. _

_"C'mon Indi, you gotta get up." _

_"errrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm." She mumbled, and remained still._

_It was silent for a moment, but the next thing Indira knew, she felt something in her ear. _

_"Ah!" she screamed as she jumped. The girl looked over at Jason, who had a smug smile on his face, and scowled. _

_"Did you just put your _tongue _in my _ear_?" she questioned, and Jason leaned over and kissed her cheek. _

_"It was the only way to get you up." He answered smugly. Indira sighed as she curled up more in her seat._

_"Jay, I'm really tired. I hardly slept at all." _

_"You can always sleep tomorrow." Jason smirked as he got out of the car. Indira didn't move. _

_Next thing she knew, Jason opened her car door, unbuckled her seat belt, and pulled her out of the car, carrying her bridal style. _

_"Jason." She whined, bur he started to spin her around, and he smiled when he felt Indira's hands clutching onto him tightly. _

_He stopped spinning to look down at Indira. Her curly dark brown hair was pulled into a pony tail, and her darker skin tone was slightly lighter than her brown eyes. To Jason, he was holding the most beautiful girl in the universe. _

_"Are you awake now?" Jason questioned with a smile. _

_"No." Indira informed with a chuckle as she curled up into his chest. Jason loved the feeling, but they were here for a reason. _

_"Then you leave me no choice." Indira looked up at him, confused, and Jason started to run. _

_She could smell the salt air getting stronger, and Indira's eyes widened as she noticed that he was running to the ocean._

_"Wait! Jay, I'm awake! See? Awake!" Indira exclaimed frantically, but Jason kept running, and held tightly onto her as she struggled. _

_Jason reached the ocean and ran waist deep into the water. _

_Indira clutched onto him as tight as she could, but he clawed her off swiftly and lifted her over his head. _

_"Jay! No!" she exclaimed and he laughed. _

_"One! Two! Three!" with that, he threw her foreword and she sunk into the ocean, the cold water making her hair stand on end. _

_"Sorry Bajita, but you gave me no choice." Jason smirked. Indira dug her hands into the wet sand and then chucked it at him. it hit Jason square in the face._

_"You didn't do that." He growled, while Indira smiled at him innocently._

_"I kinda did." She chuckled. _

_"Oh, you're going to regret that." Jason chucked some sand at Indira, and it pegged her on the shoulder. _

_"This is war." Indira growled, and wet sand was lobbed back and forth between the two. _

_After thirty minutes of fighting, Jason tackled her, and quickly pulled her out of the water so he didn't drown her. He wrapped his arms around Indira's body tightly. _

_"Alright Jay, let me go." She sighed._

_"I don't want to." Jason whispered in her ear as he dragged her out of the water onto the beach. He dropped to the ground, with Indira laying on top of him._

_"Jason…"_

_"Shhh. Calm down Indi. Relax, and listen to the ocean." He smiled. Indira took in a deep breath, and her body relaxed. Jason could hold her in his arms forever if he had the choice. _

_"Bajita, you comfortable?" he questioned in a soft voice. _

_"Yes." She answered as she kissed him on the cheek. "This is nice." she smiled._

_"I knew you'd like it." Jason grinned as he ran his fingers through her damp hair._

_"It almost reminds me of Puerto Rico." Jason nibbled on her ear and nuzzled her neck._

_"We should go there someday. Together." He smiled, and she smiled back._

_"Yeah, that'd be great." _

_"Indira." Jason whispered._

_"Hmmm?"_

_"I love you." The words were so serious when he said them. They were like a promise that would never be broken._

_"I love you too." She smiled. _

"Jason?" the man opened his eyes to see Livy staring down at him with worry.

"Yeah, what is it?" he inquired, rubbing his head.

"You've been out for hours. We thought you got hurt." Livy informed as she helped the man to his feet.

Jason forgot that he fell asleep on the beach, and judging by the sun, he'd been out for a very long time.

"Sorry for worrying you guys. I didn't realize I was out this long." Jason informed as he held Livy's hand.

"As long as you're alright now." Livy answered with a smile.

"Hey Livy?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of Puerto Rico?" Jason inquired, and the young girl nodded.

"Yes. I have." She grinned. Jason smiled at the girl.

"I'm going to take you there someday."


	26. Chapter 26

**Grrr. Merging this story with the comics is complicated. yet fun. anyway, sorry it took awhile for an update. all crazyness is going on. *sigh* anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you think. :D**

Chpt.26

Livy walked around the town comfortably. She was known, and respected there, even by the adults, which made her smile.

Jason, Roy and Kor'i were having a beach day, but Livy didn't feel like having to watch men ogle Kor'i. Livy liked the Alien, but she felt slightly self-conscious because of her. While Kor'i was well endowed with flawless skin, Livy was only nine. She didn't have much of a developed young woman's body, and her skin was littered with scars because of Jacob.

So, instead of feeling self-conscious about herself at the beach, she figured that she could take a walk around the town.

It had been about three weeks that they had been on the island. Despite the nice scenery, and people, Livy couldn't help but miss the excitement.

"Would you like your fortune told?" an old woman questioned, breaking Livy from her thoughts.

"You speak English?" Livy inquired, and the woman nodded her head.

"Indeed I do child. I can see that you are a smart girl. The town buzzes with your healing powers." The woman smiled a toothless smile.

"I don't have healing powers Ma'am. I just wanna help people so I kinda… do." The little girl answered with a shrug.

"So, would you like your fortune told?" she questioned again. Livy smiled at the old woman.

"Alright. How much does it cost?" Livy inquired as she walked to the older woman outside of her hut.

"How about I tell you your fortune, and then you can help me with the pain I have in my foot." The old woman informed.

"Okay." Livy smiled and the woman showed the girl into her house. Beads were hanging from the wall with hoodoo and voodoo relics were scattered throughout the home.

"Whoa." Livy whispered as she looked at the things.

"I'm sorry if those things scare you child. People usually do not understand the supernatural and paranormal."

"I don't understand it, but I'm not afraid of it." Livy informed with a shrug, making the woman chuckle.

"You're a strange one, child, but of course I had sensed that. Do you doubt me child?" she inquired.

"No ma'am." Livy informed, shaking her head.

"You'd be the first child. The village does not trust me." She informed, but then shrugged. "Bah. But what do they know? Now sit down child, and give me your hand." The older woman stated as she sat on an old chair, and Livy sat across from her, extending her hand.

The old woman took her hand and looked at it with eyes intent on a mission.

"You've had such a rough past for your age, child." The woman informed. "Now let's see, what do you want to know about? Love? Family? Fortune?"

"I.. I never knew who my real mommy and daddy were." Livy informed.

"Well, your mother… hmmm… she was a very beautiful woman."

"Really?" Livy questioned with some excitement.

"Yes. But she was sad. Sad because she had to give you up."

"You mean my mommy didn't want to give me up?"

"No." the old woman informed, shaking her hand. "She wanted to keep you."

"Wait. Since you're saying this all in past tense, does that mean that my real mommy is… is…"

"Dead?" the woman questioned, but shook her head. "I cannot tell if someone is dead or not. I can only see glimpses of memories through your spirit." She informed.

"What about my daddy? Can you see anything about him?" Livy inquired with hope.

"This one is hard to make out. I sense sadness. Much sadness." The old woman paused for a moment. "I don't think he knew that you were even born."

"Oh." Livy sighed. "Well, thanks for telling me." The girl said with a small smile.

"Well let's see your future young one. Perhaps your love life." The old woman suggested.

"I dunno. I don't like boys much. But I like Amal and Jason. Jason's my boss and Amal was his friend in Germany." She informed.

"Well, judging by your palm, you will meet a boy who you will like." She grinned. "And he will like you in return."

"Really?" Livy inquired with a smile.

"Yes. I sense that he is brash, but strong." The woman informed.

"Wow." Livy whispered in amazement. _One day there will actually be someone who likes me! Maybe he'll think I'm pretty. _

"Thank you so much!" Livy smiled happily.

"Would you lie me to read more?" the old woman inquired, and Livy shook her head.

"No thanks. Jason might be wondering where I am, but I'll check your foot before I leave." Livy grinned.

It turned out that the woman had an infected cut at the was on the bottom of her foot. It was gruesome looking, but it didn't faze Livy and she easily cleaned it out, and bandaged it.

"You have a true gift child." The old woman smiled.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything." Livy grinned, and the old woman saw her out of the hut.

When she got back to the house, Roy and Kor'i were nowhere to be seen, but she saw Jason was a very serious expression on his face.

"Hi Jason." Livy grinned.

"Hello Livy. You should pack your things. We're going to Hong Kong." Jason stated.

"What about Kor'i and Roy? Are they coming too?" Livy inquired and Jason made a sound that was like a chocked out laugh.

"Yeah they're coming alright." He sighed. "They're getting changed and Roy will be joining us on the airplane. Kor'i is going to fly there on her own."

"Oh, okay." Livy nodded, running off to grab her things. Harry Potter books, a few medical books, and her red cloak. She gathered her things into a back pack, and was ready to go.

~*~*~*~*~At the Airport~*~*~*~*~

Livy, Jason, and Roy boarded the plane.

"So, were you an actual kid today by playing outside?" Roy questioned. He tried to be careful about what he said to Livy, but that didn't mean he stopped taunting her. Livy didn't really mind his taunts much. As long as he didn't call her Little Livy.

"No. I walked around town and met a nice old lady. She read my palm. She said that my mommy was pretty, my daddy was sad, and my future love is brash and strong." Livy smiled happily and Roy busted out in laughter.

"Oh, Livy." He sighed, shaking his head after his laughter died down. "You got scammed. That woman couldn't really read your palm. There's no such thing." Roy laughed, and Livy frowned slightly.

"But… she seemed so nice. I don't think that she'd lie." Livy stated, and Roy rolled his eyes.

"People may seem to act and look nice, but they can really be mean." Roy shrugged, and Livy sighed, looking at her feet.

Even if what the woman told her was all a lie, Livy liked thinking about it. She liked trying to imagine her beautiful mother and her father. She pictured a sad man, but when her beautiful mother smiled at him, he smiled back and was happy. She then thought of her future love. Strong and brash.

Those thoughts comforted her, and made her smile.

When she slept, she didn't have a nightmare. Instead, she dreamed of her family. It was the first happy dream that she had in years.


	27. Author's note

**Due to the comics making this story difficult, unless anyone has any ideas on how to weave Livy into the current story line that's going on in issue two and three, Little Red will be on a (hopefully short) Hiatus. I am REALLY sorry, but school work is all hectic and I actually am starting to get a social life (yet sadly no boyfriend) and what time I have left I try to focus on the story. But the comics love making things complicated for me. *sigh* I'm REALLY sorry guys.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	28. Chapter 27

**HIATUS BE GONE! So... yeah, i got frusterated with DC so this won't be following the comics. Thanks Imaninga41 for telling me to just go my own way. so off i go! Please enjoy! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

Chpt.27

Livy was surprised to see that the Airplane's destination was Gotham City. She looked up at Jason curiously and he patted her on the back.

"Don't worry Livy. We shouldn't be here long." Jason informed, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

"What Livy? Don't you like your home town?" Roy smirked, and Livy glared at the man.

"No. I don't." Livy answered seriously. Roy crossed his arms over his chest and huffed,

"Yeesh. No pride in your home town. Where's the love Livy?"

"Gotham City hardly shown any love to me." She informed, and the plane touched down for the landing.

The two men and girl departed from the Airplane terminal and Livy still felt in the dark about what was going on, making her feel uneasy.

"Jason, why are we here?" she inquired, looking up at the man.

"I'll tell you once we reach the old warehouse, the one that I first brought you to. Okay?" Jason gave her a small smile, and she nodded, clutching onto his hand tightly.

They met up with Kor'i in a very not-so-subtle limo.

"Hi Kor'i." Livy smiled with a wave.

"Hello Little one." The Alien nodded at Livy.

"Couldn't find a more subtle ride?" Jason inquired as the three jumped into the limo.

"I believe that this one suits us just fine." Kor'i stated regally, and there was no such thing as debating with her.

Livy looked out the window as the others talked. She was too busy wondering why they were back in Gotham, more so than listening to the group talk about what sounded to her like people sleeping with other people.

Jacob had a girlfriend that got passed around once. Livy's thoughts went to her for a moment. Her name was Becca.

She was beautiful with wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes, and she was well endowed and thin, but Livy didn't like Becca much. She would go to the hideout and make out with Jacob, making Livy want to puke. Then later on she'd cozy up with one of the other boys and cuddling turned sexual as always and then there'd always be another person wanting to join, and Livy would just try to get as far away from that as possible.

Not only that, but since Becca was dating Jacob, that meant she had commanding rights over her as well.

_"Little Livy, be a peach and make me a sandwich." Becca said one day. Livy looked up at the girl, annoyed. She never was allowed into the refrigerator, and she never ate a sandwich before. How was she supposed to make her one?_

_"I don't want to be a peach, so no, I can't make you a sandwich." The young girl answered. Becca glared down at Livy._

_"I told you to make me a sandwich." Becca growled._

_"And I told you no. I'm not even allowed in the refrigerator." Livy retorted. Becca's face hardened even more. _

_"You're allowed in the fridge if you want to make me something. So get to it!" _

_"You're not the boss of me!" Livy exclaimed, but fell to the ground, her head spinning from getting whacked on the head. However, it wasn't from Becca. It was from Jacob._

_"Do not yell at Becca, Little Livy. When she tells you to do something, you do it!" he shouted, driving a harsh kick into the girl's stomach. Livy's pain only made Becca laugh. Such a tough and commanding boyfriend she had, beating up seven year olds. _

Livy shook the memory out of her head. She felt a bit bad for Becca to be honest. She got pregnant, and no one at the base knew whose kid it was since she pretty much slept with everyone. So, one day Jacob's gun "accidentally went off" and that was the end of that.

It wasn't a memory Livy enjoyed.

The limo pulled up in front of the curb, and everyone piled out, Roy with a sour look on his face, pouting, and Jason and Kor'i, looking smug.

They all followed Jason into his old hideout, and Livy couldn't help but smile at the couch she used to sleep on. Sure, she hated Gotham, but she couldn't hate Jason's hide out. That was where everything started for her.

"Jason, why are we here?" Livy inquired, looking up at the man.

"Listen Livy, you remember those men who were looking for me, right?" Jason questioned, and the girl nodded her head. "Well… they've realized that to get to me, they have to get to Gotham." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Livy inquired.

"They were somehow able to send me an e-mail. They are giving drugs to kids. Practically handing them out on the street to get to me. I promised to show myself so they'll stay away from the kids." He informed. Livy shook her head.

"Y-you can't do that Jason! They'll kill you!" she exclaimed, but Jason chuckled as he held up his gun.

"I said that I'd show myself. I said nothing about letting myself die." He smirked. "Roy, Kor'i and I are going to bring them down once and for all."

Livy smiled and Jason ruffled her hair.

"He's not going to let himself die that easily." Roy chuckled. "He's way to stubborn for that." Jason smirked and nodded his head.

"You're damn right."


	29. Chapter 28

**I had so much fun writing this chaper! :D **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.28

Livy laid on the couch in the old hideout while waiting for Jason and the others to return. Jason had told her before they left that he'd be back. He _promised _her.

They left the place at 9:35 P.M.

Livy got off the couch and started pacing around 3:23 A.M.

Livy started to _really _worry at 5:12 A.M.

Livy was then panicking by 6:58 A.M.

The small girl ran her hands through her hair as she sat on the couch. She had stayed up all night waiting for them to come back, and now they weren't home yet.

Sleep caught up with the girl before she could think about what could have happened, and she passed out on the couch.

Livy slowly batted her eyes open, and she looked at the clock.

4:11 P.M.

She bolted from the couch and immediately searched around the hide out for any trace of Jason, Kor'i, or Roy, but none was to be found.

"Did they leave me?" Livy whispered to herself sadly. "Are they on a airplane somewhere, finally happy to be rid of me?" But Livy shook her head.

"No. Jason… Jason cares about me. He really cares. He wouldn't just leave me so… so something happened."

Livy's mind went through the possibilities of what could have happened to Jason, and the one that scared her the most was that he was dead.

"I gotta find him! But where? Where'd he go?" she mumble, thinking to herself. "Wait, his laptop!" she opened his laptop and went to his e-mails, where he said that the group of people contacted him.

**Jason,**

**If you want the drug distribution to cease, give yourself over to us at the old abandoned furniture warehouse near the docks in Gotham city at ten o'clock. **

Livy knew the place. It was one of the first places Jacob stayed at temporarily when he was on the run from the cops.

Livy was about to run out the door, but then sighed and stopped herself.

"What am I supposed to do?" she questioned. "I can fight, but Jason is still training me. I'm a nurse, not a ninja or vigilante." She frowned, but then shook her head. "If Jason is in trouble, I'm gonna help him." the small girl got dressed in overall's a red t-shirt, sneaker, and her red hooded cape.

She quickly looked into Jason's weaponry closet for some tools she could use. She took a pocket knife, a grappling hook, and a belt that contained some throwing knives, and some smoke pellets.

She wrapped her hands with medical tape since all of Jason's gloves were too big for her. She then saw an old red domino mask tucked away with some of Jason's weapons.

The girl grabbed it and pressed it to her face.

"Don't worry Jason, I'm coming to help." She said to herself as she ran out the door.

~*~*~*~*~The Old Abandoned Furniture Warehouse~*~*~*~*~

Jason opened his eyes and grunted from the headache that was pounding in his skull.

_Stupid! _He thought to himself with frustration. They had been expecting him to not give up so easily, and they also were expecting his new friends. He underestimated their power and strength.

_They studied under the same master I had, how did I underestimate them? _He thought sourly. Next to him was Roy, who was still unconscious, and in some sort of high tech cage was Kor'i.

"Hello Jason." Stated a deep voice, and Jason glared at the man who was entering the room. He wanted to attack, but his feet and hands were handcuffed to a pipe behind him.

"Michael." Jason nodded with a glare.

Michael was a tall man with muscles every inch of his body_._

_Michael always did have an addiction to steroids. _Jason thought to himself.

"Ralph, Robert, and I saw your handy work at the train in France. Poisoning Jonathan was a very pathetic and dishonorable way to kill someone." He growled.

"I couldn't help it. You and I both know how annoying Jonathan was." Jason retorted, glancing around the room, looking for a way out if he would be able to escape.

"I am very tempted to kill you, Jason."

"You don't say." Jason smiled. "Well, is there a reason why I'm still alive?"

"If Jonathan didn't tell you already, whoever kills you becomes the next master. We decided that we wanted your death to be fair. In a few hours we are going to release you. As you know, this warehouse is a big place. You will be given a sixty second head start, and then we will hunt you."

"Sounds like fun." Jason chuckled. "What happens to my team mates afterwards?" Jason inquired.

"The man will be killed after you die. The woman will be given to the victor as a prize." Michael exclaimed, and Jason chuckled.

"Good luck with her."

~*~*~*~*~The Rooftops of Gotham~*~*~*~*~

Livy ran as fast as she could on the rooftops. She adjusted quickly to using the grappling hook, and she was close to the warehouse.

However, because of her rush, she accidentally bumped into a second person on the rooftops.

She fell on her butt while the figure stood rigidly still. He was about five inches taller than her, but he looked close to her age. He had black hair and his eyes were hidden behind a mask.

He looked down at the girl as if she were an insect.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"I… I'm…" Livy quickly thought of what Jason called her. "Little Red. My name is Little Red."

"Tt." The boy rolled his eyes at the girl. "That is a juvenile name. Very stupid." The girl glared at him as she stood to her feet, but the mask on her face was askew and the sight of it made the boy smirk.

"Well… _you're _stupid." She grumbled.

"You're idiocy is amusing."

"Shut up." Livy mumbled as she fumbled with her mask, trying to straighten it out. Her eyes adjusted to the figure and her eyes widened in surprise. "So… you're… Robin?" she questioned in a whisper.

"Indeed I am you idiotic female. Now, _Little Red_, what is a little girl like yourself doing up this late at night wearing a mask. A very pathetic mask if I may add." Livy shot him a glare and tried to get around him, but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm trying to help my friend." Livy growled. "And who are you calling little? You look like the same age as me." Livy debated.

"Tt. What are you, six?"

"I'm nine!" Livy exclaimed.

"I am ten, making me your superior." Robin said in a gloating manner. Livy scowled at the boy and tried to brush past him.

"I don't have time to talk to you." Robin grabbed her arm tightly before she could get away.

"What friend are you trying to help that involves you wearing a mask?"

"None of your business! Now lemme go douche bag!" Livy shouted as she kicked the boy in the shin, but he hardly even flinched.

"Tt. Was that supposed to hur-" Livy hit the boy on the neck, briefly numbing the boy wonder. "What the hell!" Robin exclaimed.

"Gotta go!" Livy smiled and started running. However, Damian was quick to recover and chased after her.

**And so they met. I hope you enjoyr the chapter!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	30. Chapter 29

Chpt.29

_Damn it! This girl is fast! _Robin thought to himself as he chased the girl. She was several yards away from him, and he speed was not decreasing. However, Livy was thinking the same thing about Robin.

She was fifteen minutes away from the warehouse, and she didn't want to waste any of that time. However, she felt a big hand clasp onto her shoulder, holding her in place.

Livy looked up to see a big man looming over her with a grim look on his face, with pointy black ears, and despite how close Livy was to him, he looked like a shroud of shadows.

"B-Batman." She whispered, now frightened.

When she was with Jacob, they used to tell her stories about how Batman would come in the middle of the night and kill people who he hated. This was always followed up by them saying that Batman would hate her and how he would torture the girl for hours until he finally would decide to kill her.

Livy would have nightmares for weeks.

"Who are you?" Batman stated in a deep voice.

"She calls herself Little Red." Robin informed, once he caught up with her. "And she was somehow able to paralyze me." He grunted.

Livy was trembling, but she glared at Batman, trying to seem brave.

"She also said that she was trying to help a friend of hers."

"And he might be in _really _big trouble so let me go!" Livy exclaimed. Batman's eyes settled on the mask on her face.

"Why are you wearing Red Hood's mask?" he questioned in a gruff voice.

"It's not any of your business!"

"This is _my _city. I make it my business." Batman growled. Livy paused for a moment, but then sighed in frustration.

"He's a friend of mine and he's in trouble. I gotta help him!"

"Tt. Red Hood would not acquaint himself with someone like you." Robin sneered.

"I'm his nurse. He comes back with injuries and I heal him." Livy explained.

"_You_ are nurse? Tt. You're not even old enough to tie your own shoes."

"Shut up you goddamn bastard!" Livy exclaimed, shooting a glare at Robin. The girl hardly ever cursed, even though she had heard Jason do so on many an occasion. However, she was frustrate and upset at Batman and Robin. For all she knew Jason could be moments away from dying.

~*~*~*~*~The Old Abandoned Furniture Warehouse~*~*~*~*~

Jason felt the steel of a gun on his head as he was released from his chains.

He stood to his feet, hands in the air.

"Now, start running. You have a minute." Michael stated.

"C'mon Mikey, only a minute?" Jason questioned.

"Fifty five seconds." Michael growled, and Jason started to run.

"Wish me luck then!" he exclaimed and started to try to come up with a plan so he could make it out alive.

~*~*~*~*~On the Roof tops~*~*~*~*~

"Where is Red Hood." Batman growled.

"Let me go and I'll tell you." Livy stated. Batman removed his hand from the girl's shoulder, and she quickly started to sprint again.

Unfortunately, she felt her legs get tied by rope. She quickly pulled out the pocket knife and freed her legs, then started running again.

She felt the weight of another person on her and she was tackled to the ground by Robin.

"You broke your promise." He stated.

"I didn't promise anything idiot. I only said it." Livy retorted. Robin raised a hand to smack Livy, but Batman caught it before he could make contact.

"Little Red, we also care about Red Hood's wellbeing." Batman stated, and Livy glared at the man.

"Prove it."

"Red Hood, was my second Robin. I _trained_ him. He is like a son to me." Batman stated, looking at the girl in her eye. "I know you want to save _Jason_.Let us help you."

Livy looked at him skeptically, but then sighed.

"Fine." Robin got off of her, but kept an arm on her shoulder to keep her from running again. "But if you guys hurt him I'll…"

"You'll what?" smirked Robin, chuckling at the thought of the girl threatening him. Livy looked at the boy with her eyes dead serious.

"I'll kill you." She growled. Before Robin could say anything, Batman stated,

"We won't hurt him." he knelt down in front of Livy. "Now, where is he?"


	31. Chapter 30

**I like this chapter :D**

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.30

Jason had to admit, he'd seen better days. He was dripping blood from a few bullet shots and he couldn't use his right hand thanks to a harsh twist.

He had brushed with death several times, and he could hardly imagine that after _everything _he'd been through, he would die again in another warehouse in Gotham.

A thought then crossed his mind as he hid behind a crate.

_If I die, what will happen to Livy? _All Jason could think of was Livy after that. _She'll be alone in the hideout and she'll think that I either abandoned her or died. What would she do? She'd be all alone, and… I don't even want to think about what would happen to her. I can't die. I can't. _

A gunshot fired and Jason jumped out of the way, the bullet _just _missing his head.

"Always had god reflexes Jason." Ralph grunted. "Don't know how long you can keep this up."

"Trust me buddy, I can keep this up for a _long _time." Jason went to punch Ralph, but the man easily whacked him in the head with his gun, making Jason fall to the ground.

"Looks like I'm gonna be the new leader." Ralph chuckled and Jason could feel the gun pressed to his head.

However, Jason then felt the gun get hit away from Ralph's hand, and it fell to the ground. Jason looked up to see Batman and Robin drop into the warehouse along with Livy! His eyes widened at the sight of the girl. She was wearing one of his old masks and her cape!

Robin quickly punched Ralph in the face, and Livy was immediately at Jason side.

"L-Little Red? What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I came here to help you. And you're hurt!" she exclaimed with worry as she grabbed his arm and examined it.

She dug into her belt and quickly took out some galls to help stop the bleeding.

"What's going on here?" Batman questioned and Jason smirked at him.

"Been awhile, huh Bats?" Jason smirked. "I appreciate the help."

"You can thank your nurse for being so adamant about getting to you quickly." Batman informed, and Robin added,

"Despite the fact that she tried to run away from us like a pathetic child."

"You're just jealous that I'm faster than you." Livy retorted, as she continued to patch Jason up.

"They're two more guys in this warehouse who want to kill me." Jason informed. "And both Roy and Kor'i are here. We need to help them." Jason stated as he tried to stand as Livy was still patching him up.

"You're in no state to fight Jason." Batman stated.

"You can't tell me whether or not to sit a fight out or not anymore." Jason growled.

"You're _injured_."

"They're my teammates!"

"Robin and I can handle it!"

_**BANG **_

The sound of a gunshot rang out, and Livy screamed as she fell to the ground.

Jason saw it all in slow motion. The first bullet dug into Livy's stomach, and as Jason ran to grab Ralph's gun that was on the floor, a second shot hit Livy in her left arm. Jason aimed and shot who he recognized as Michael right in the head.

_He was supposed to be shooting at me! Not her! I was his target! Why… oh God! He was the one who chased Livy and I into the forest while in France!_

_"Fine, but once we get ahold of you, you can forget about the girl's safety. She will suffer just as much as you will." _

And Michael kept his word.

"She needs help!" Jason exclaimed as he lifted the girl into his arms.

"Robin, put the car on auto pilot and go with Jason to the cave and Alfred will help the girl." Bruce commanded. "I'll help Kor'i and Roy."

Jason ran as fast as he could with Robin, holding the girl in his arms. Tears were streaking her face.

"Hang on Livy, hang on. You're going to be okay."

"J-Jason, am… am I gonna… die?" she whispered breathing heavily.

"No. Shhhh, of course not." Jason shook his head and they jumped into the car, Robin hitting the auto pilot.

"B-bullets hhhhurt. I can… still f-feel them."

"Don't worry. Alfred will have it out. Alfred is a nice man. He'll fix you up. You're going to be fine." Jason said, but it was more to comfort himself and not just Livy.

"I… I didn't see the gun."

"Shhh. It's okay. Stop talking." Jason whispered urgently, but Livy didn't.

"I don't wanna die yet."

"You're not going to die."

"It huuurts."

"I know, Livy, I know."

He held the girl tightly, and Robin looked back at him, shaking his head.

"She wouldn't be hurt if it weren't for you." He stated, before Jason could say anything, Livy beat him to it.

"I w-wouldn't be alive iiiif it weren't f-for Jason. Sssso shut. Up."

Robin crossed his arms and the Batmobile lurched to a stop as they reached the batcave and Jason sprinted out of the car still holding Livy.

"Alfred!"

~*~*~*~*~Two Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

Batman stood next to Jason as the man was hunched over in a chair, waiting for Alfred to come back with good news.

Alfred walked over to them, and Jason could see the blood he was wiping from his hands. Livy's blood. It made Jason's stomach churn, and blood usually didn't make him do that.

"Is she…"

"She is going to live, Master Jason." Alfred nodded, and Jason sighed in relief.

"Jason." Batman stated in a serious voice. "Who is she?"

"She's my nurse. She tried to mug me and now she works for me." He stated coldly. "She's _nobody _Bruce."

"I doubt that Jason." Batman stated. "That was the most concerned I have ever seen you towards anyone. You have feelings for her."

"Fine Bruce. Yes. I care for her. She was a little orphan girl who I took in and she just grew on me. Sound familiar?" Jason snapped, and the older man glared down at Jason.

"What is her name?"

"Livy."

"Livy what?"

"Livy _nothing. _She was an orphan. She grew up with a woman who also healed people and once Joker killed said woman, she was stuck with an abusive gang. Then she found me. That's her life story." Jason stated with irritation.

"I did I blood test on her while you were pacing." Bruce informed, and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"_And_?"

"Remember your high school sweet heart Indira?" Jason's eyes widened, and Bruce continued. "You lied to me when you told me that there was nothing going on between you two."


	32. Chapter 31

Chpt.31

Jason looked down at the small body on the cot in the batcave. Livy's features were so similar to his own. The nose, the mouth, everything.

Her eyes were closed and there was a steady beep in the room from the heart monitor. She was still asleep from the surgery Alfred performed. However, something different now weighed on Jason's mind.

Livy was his _daughter _and Indira was the mother.

_Why didn't Indira tell me? _Jason wondered, still looking down at his peacefully sleeping daughter. _And why'd she give Livy up? _

Jason felt a pang of longing in his heart. It was a longing for Indira. He missed her. She was an interesting woman and Jason would admit that he loved her. He _deeply _loved her. Having to leave her was one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

Jason promised that he would see her again. Maybe he could see her now.

_"I gotta go with Bruce. Y'know, business stuff." Jason informed and Indira hugged him tightly. She smelt like the roses Jason had just given her, and her curly brown hair was soft as he ran his fingers through it._

_"When will you be back?" she inquired. Jason looked into her brown eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. _

_"I honestly can't say for sure. But I'll be back soon. I promise." _

Jason shook his head. That was two days before Joker had beaten him with a crowbar, but Bruce kept his death very well under wraps when he came back to the states. Nobody knew that he died except for Alfred. No one seemed to notice, but he still promised Indira. And even if it was ten years later, he intended to keep that promise.

Jason stood to his feet and brushed the little girl's bangs aside to kiss Livy on the forehead.

"I'll be back Livy, I'm just going to find your Mommy."

Bruce was gone, but Damian was in the room to keep an eye on Livy. At least that's what Damian said.

Despite how Damian seemed to dislike Livy at the same time he felt compelled to keep an eye on her. He told himself it was because he didn't trust her, but he was lying to himself. However, Damian stuck to lying to himself, making himself believe that Livy was a girl not to be trusted.

"You are going to find the woman who created that Bastard child?" Damian questioned, looking at Livy with some disgust. Jason roughly pinned Damian to the wall and punched him in the gut.

"Don't you _ever _call her that again. You have no place in calling anyone that." Jason growled then stormed out of the room.

Jason hopped onto his motorcycle and sped off, determined to find the woman he loved.

~*~*~*~*~About an Hour Later~*~*~*~*~

Jason figured that Josh would _still _be living with his parents, and he was right.

When he rang the doorbell, a scrawny pale man with _very _long dirty blond hair opened the door.

"Joshua! Who the hell is at the door!" Exclaimed an older woman's voice from behind the man.

"Nobody mom!" Josh shouted back and then glared at Jason. "Get away from this house you son of a bitch." He said in a threatening voice.

"Josh, listen to me, I'm trying to find Indira."

"It's all your fault! Everything is your fault, and you can burn in hell for all I care! You _left _her Jason! She needed you and you left her!"

"Josh, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry my ass!"

"Josh, where is she!"

"Josh!" shouted the shrill woman voice again. "Get me an Advil my headache is back!"

"Okay mom!" Josh shouted, then looked over at Jason again. "If you want to know so bad go to her house and find out yourself! I don't want to see your face again." Josh growled, then slammed the door on Jason's face.

~*~*~*~*~15 Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~

Jason stood in front of the door of Indira's house, and took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

_What if she got married? What if she hates me like Josh? _

He knocked on the door and waited for Indira to answer. He started to panic even more while waiting for door to open.

_I should have gotten her roses. _He thought, feeling like an idiot. _Roses. Not pink roses, or red roses, but yellow roses. God, she loved yellow roses. Her entire face would light up when I'd stop by her house with roses. Goddammit! I should have gotten her roses!_

The door opened, and it revealed a young Puerto Rican man with an angered expression on his face.

Jason recognize him as Ramon, Indira's younger brother.

"Finally decided to come back, huh." Ramon stated with a glare.

"I know it's been awhile…"

"It's been ten years." Ramon said in a gruff voice.

"I know. I know." Jason nodded with a sigh. "Where is Indira?" he questioned, thinking of the mother of his child. He couldn't contain his anticipation to see her.

Ramon glared at Jason, his eyes blazing with hatred.

"She's dead." He state coldly.

Jason tried to keep his composure, but immediately thought that he heard wrong. Indira wasn't dead. She couldn't be. Right?

"What?" Jason whispered.

"Dead! Muerto! She's gone! And it's all because of _you_!" Ramon exclaimed.

"Me?" Jason questioned, confused.

"You got her pregnant, Jason! Pregnant!" Ramon screamed in a fury. "She wanted to _keep _the baby too! But she wanted it to have two parents who could take care of it, so she gave it up! She _loved _that child Jason! And she loved you! But you never came back so she gave up the kid. She died because of you!" Ramon shouted.

There was silence for a moment. Ramon's words sank into Jason.

"…How did she die?" Jason questioned in a whisper.

"Suicide." Ramon said the word as if it were the name of the devil. "she hung herself."

Jason felt as if someone shot him in the heart, then run over by a truck. He knew that Indira was depressed sometimes, and that she was taking medication for it. However, Jason still _knew_ that she could get depressed, it _was_ his fault that she died. He should have known that never coming back would have affected her so much.

"Her gravestone is in the cemetery down the street if you want to pay your respects. _Never_ come back here." Ramon growled, then slammed the door on Jason's face.

"My fault." He whispered shaking his head. Jason sprinted to the cemetery to find her grave.

The head stone was plain and small. It gave Indira's full name and then her date of birth and date of death. She was only sixteen, very close to seventeen, when she killed herself.

"Indira." He whispered as he knelt in front of her grave. "I'm back now. I'm back. Please. You don't need to kill yourself. Indi, my Bajita. I'm here now. I'm here." He whispered.

Jason wasn't the type of man who cried. But at that moment, he clutched onto the headstone, placed his forehead on it, and sobbed.

He wept for the only woman he truly loved. The woman who was the mother of the child he grew to love so much. The mother of _their _child.

"I loved you Indira." Jason whispered in between sobs. "I loved you s-so much."


	33. Chapter 32

**Yeah... so... that last chapter happened. I miss Indi too :(**

**Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.32

Livy slowly blinked her eyes open and immediately noticed that she was in a cave. The _Batcave_. However, at the time, Livy didn't know that. All she knew was that she was in a dark cave on a small cot with a tray of medical equipment covered with blood to her right.

"Where am I?" she mumble in confusion, feeling some fear swell into her belly. The small girl sat up but a strong kick of pain emerged from her stomach forcing her down, whimpering in pain.

"You're in the Batcave." Stated a voice that she recognized as Robin's.

"What happened?" Livy questioned, but her eyebrows quickly furrowed. "Where's Jason? What did you do to him? if you hurt him I'm gonna…" Livy started to sit up again, but Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, making her lay back down.

"You are going to what? You are injured, Livy. You currently cannot do anything."

"H-how do you know my name?" Livy questioned nervously. The boy still had his hand on Livy's shoulder.

"Todd informed Batman, and Batman informed me. I listened in to some of their conversation and I overheard that you are an orphan, and a thief."

"I don't want to talk to you." Livy stated with a scowl. "I wanna talk to Jason. Where is he?" she questioned and Robin rolled his eyes and removed his hand from the girl's shoulder.

"Currently, Todd is somewhere in Gotham chasing things that no longer exist." Damian said with a sneer. Both Damian and Bruce knew of Indira's death, but Bruce explained to him that Jason needed to find out for himself. "Harper and the Alien are in one of Todd's many safe houses around Gotham." Livy's eyes locked onto Robin and her anger towards him melted into fear.

"Is Jason coming back?" she inquired in a concerned whisper.

"Tt. He better come back because there is no possibility that we would look after you." He retorted while crossing his arms.

"Ah, little miss. I see you are up." Stated an older man who was calmly walking into the room wearing a tuxedo and carrying a tray with a cup of tea on it.

"Are you the man who patched me up?" Livy inquired and the man nodded his head.

"Yes, Little Miss. My name is Alfred." The man placed the tray on the side table and looked at the girl. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." Livy nodded, and the man gently handed her the cup of tea.

"Little Miss, while mending your wounds I noticed some scaring all over your body. Forgive my prying, but how did you receive them?"

Robin raised an eyebrow at this new information.

"Are they from Todd? Does he beat you?"

"Jason? No." Livy said, shaking her head. "He's the nicest man in the world." She stated sternly. She then looked at the man, unsure how to address him. to Livy, Alfred looked like a mister, but his accent made him look like a Sir.

"Mr. Alfred Sir." she stated, looking up at the man once she finally decided on what she was going to call him. "I got scars from a guy named Jacob, he hurt me. A lot." She informed and then took a sip of her tea. "Things are better now though."

Alfred nodded his head, understanding that it would be best to drop the conversation, and turned to Robin.

"Master Damian, would you like some tea as well."

"Whatever Pennyworth." Damian grumbled flippantly. Alfred nodded and headed upstairs, intent on getting the boy some tea.

Both children were left in the room alone, and it was silent for a few moments.

"…So… your name's Damian?" Livy inquired.

"Yes. That is what my mother named me." Damian grumbled. The way Damian worded his sentence made Livy think.

"Did Mommy name me? Or did my biological mother name me?" she wondered out loud in a whisper.

"What are you mumbling about?" Damian questioned.

"Nothing." Livy sighed, but Damian didn't drop it.

"It was obviously _something _or else you would not have spoken." Damian stated in a growl.

"It's none of your business douche bag." Livy grunted.

"Will you cease calling me that!"

"Will you quit being a jerk!"

"Shut up you insolent child!"

"_You_ shut up!" Livy exclaimed as she sat up, but yelped as she felt a wave of pain hit her, and Damian was quickly at the girl's side, checking her wound to make sure it wasn't bleeding while mumbling,

"Stupid girl."

Damian sighed in relief when he checked the girl's bullet wound and saw that it wasn't bleeding.

"I'm not stupid." Livy grumbled, trying to ignore the lingering pain.

"Then you lack common sense." Damian retorted. However, he looked at Livy and added in a softer voice, "Don't sit up. Wait for your wound to heal."

Once again, the room grew silent. Livy was staring at the ceiling, her mind on Jason. She didn't know if he was hurt, and she wanted to check his vitals and make sure he was alright.

Damian was staring at her, trying to sort his feelings and his questions.

"I do not understand you." Damian informed bluntly. Livy looked up at him confused.

"Why?" Damian's blue eyes locked on Livy's brown ones.

"You act like Jason Todd is some sort of God. You are constantly looking out for his wellbeing like some sort of servant. Why? What did he do to make him seem _that _important to you?"

Livy looked down at her lap, thinking about Damian's question.

"Well… he took me in, and he was the only one who actually cared for me after my mommy died. He's nice to me, and he takes care of me. When I was with Jacob, people could care less about me." Livy frowned at the thought of Jacob. The thought of him still made her fearful, and it didn't help that they were in Gotham.

Damian raised an eyebrow, looking at Livy with some curiosity.

"Tell me about this Jacob." Damian stated, and Livy frowned even more.

"He hurt me." She stated. "He hurt me every day. He was angry, power hungry, and… and he was the worst human being on Earth. That's Jacob" she explained seriously.

Damian looked at her skeptically. He knew bad people. He had _seen _them in action. The Joker, Professor Pyg, The Penguin, people like these were _bad _people. He doubted that this Jacob deserved the title "Worst Human Being on Earth."

"I believe that you may be being over-dramatic." Damian informed, and Livy's eyebrows furrowed over her eyes to glare at Damian, but then looked away from him.

"I don't care what you think Damian. I just… I just want Jason." Livy informed with a frown. It felt like she hadn't seen him in forever and she longed to see him again. He made her feel safe.

"Jason. Jason. Jason. That is all I hear from you. It is _exceedingly _annoying." Damian grunted.

"Deal with it." Livy grumbled. "I just miss him."

"You miss me?" Livy looked up to see Jason walking into the room. She smiled happily, but before she could do anything else, Damian gave her a pointed look as if to say "don't you dare sit up or I'll snap your neck."

Jason was quickly at Livy's bedside and he wrapped his arms around the girl, making sure to be gentle because of her wound.

Livy noticed that something was different about Jason. He was hugging her much longer than he normally did. While hugging her he gently stroked her head with his thumb and occasionally kissed the girl on her forehead.

"Jason, are you alright?" Livy inquired. She raised her hands to touch his face. "Your face feels damp."

"It's just a little foggy outside." Jason informed. "Now, how do _you _feel. Are they treating you good here?" he inquired.

"Alfred is nice. Damian's okay." She informed.

"You do realize that I'm still in the room." Damian grunted.

"Hey, you're right baby bird. Get out." Jason growled. Damian rolled his eyes, staying where he was, but when the man straightened up and turned to face the boy, Damian started to move.

"Tt. It's not like I _wanted _to stay anyway." Damian grumbled as left the room. Jason turned back to Livy, and he couldn't stop staring at her.

_She's my daughter. Just look at her! She's my daughter! _

"Jason, are you sure you're alright?" Livy inquired and he nodded.

"Yes I'm fine." he sat on the edge of her bed and rested his hand on her head. _Her hair is just like my mom's. _

"Jason, where were you?" Livy inquired.

"I… just needed to talk to some old friends. Once you feel better I want to introduce you to them." Jason smiled, and Livy smiled back, but then frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry that I got shot." Jason shook his head and chuckle lightly.

"You don't need to be sorry for getting shot, Livy. _I'm _sorry for being an idiot and getting captured so easily." Jason wrapped an arm around Livy leaning back on the cot, lying next to her on the bed. "I'm just happy that you're okay."

"I'm happy you're okay too." Livy smiled as she leaned her head on Jason's shoulder comfortably. She yawned, and Jason chuckled as he gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Tired Bajita?" he questioned.

"You did it again." Livy whispered, closing her eyes, curling in as much as she could to Jason.

"Did what again?" Jason inquired.

"You called me Bajita again." Livy informed with a yawn. "It's a pretty name, but why do you keep calling me it?"

"Because…" Jason paused. He wanted to wait for the right time to tell her that he was her father and that she reminded him of her mother. "Because… it means little one. And you're little. Y'know me and nick names, it's just another nick name for you." He explained.

However, the moment he looked down at Livy, he noticed that his small daughter was asleep on his shoulder.

"Sleep well Bajita."


	34. Chapter 33

Chpt.33

Jason didn't know exactly how he felt about Livy living in Wayne Manor. Once she got better, Alfred moved her to a guest room in the Manor, but he said that she still needed to not walk around.

Roy and Kor'i were told of the news, and while Roy made a remark, like Jason expected, Kor'i was happy for him, claiming that she had known from the beginning.

Livy would walk very slowly when Alfred allowed her to walk around. Her arm was healing quickly and so was her stomach, but her stomach needed to be fully healed for Livy to be doing things at normal speed again.

Jason didn't mind the fact that Alfred was helping her. In fact, he preferred Alfred more so than any other doctors to take care of Livy. However, he didn't like Damian being near Livy, and he didn't enjoy Bruce's presence with her as well.

"How is she doing today Alfred?" Jason inquired as he walked into the Manor. It was his daily visit to Livy.

"Very well Master Jason. If you would like, you may take her out of the mansion today, as long as you make sure to bring her back. I still need to keep an eye on her wounds." Alfred explained and Jason nodded.

_Then today will be the day that I tell her. _He thought to himself.

"You insufferable child!"

"Shut up douche bag!"

"You do not even know the meaning of the word douche bag!"

"I'm a nurse! Of course I know what a douche bag is!"

"You are no more a nurse than you are strong!"

"Once I get better I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"I'll break your leg with my thumb before you will be able to kick my ass!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Do not tempt me bastard child!"

"CHILDREN!" Alfred shouted, the entire argument could be heard from downstairs, where Jason and Alfred were.

"Sorry Mr. Alfred Sir!" Livy exclaimed from upstairs, and no apology could be heard from Damian.

"They have been at each other's throats since they met. They will argue about anything." Alfred sighed.

Damian came stomping downstairs with his arms crossed.

"Stupid girl." He grumbled. "Telling _me _that I should be more careful when bandaging my wounds." Damian grunted as he pulled on his Jacket.

"Master Damian, may I ask where you are going?" Alfred inquired.

"If you _must _know Pennyworth, I am going to talk to Colin." He stated, then left in a huff. Alfred nodded his head and looked to Jason.

"The Little Miss must have made a valid point and proved Master Damian wrong on a matter. Master Damian only acts like that when he is proved wrong." Alfred informed calmly. Jason couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"That's my girl."

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

Livy held Jason's hand as they walked down the street, and Jason was constantly asking if she was in too much pain, and tried to keep a slow pace for her.

Livy would always tell Jason that she was fine, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"Jason, where are we going?" Livy inquired. Jason's features contorted in a way that Livy couldn't read and she squeezed his hand. Jason squeezed her hand back, but informed,

"I am going to take you someplace very serious, Livy. I need to talk to you about something."

"Are you mad at me for getting hurt?" Livy questioned in a voice mixed with concern and sadness. Jason shook his head and squeezed Livy's hand tighter.

"No Livy, I'm not mad at you." Jason said as he kissed the top of the girl's head.

Jason stopped at a flower stand and bought two yellow roses and gave one to Livy to hold. The little girl was silent, sensing how there was something wrong.

They then reached their destination. A graveyard, and Jason guided Livy to a headstone marked:

Indira Xavier Rispoli

Jason was solemn as he placed the rose in his hand in front of the grave and Livy mimicked the action. She was waiting for Jason to explain what was going on.

Jason sat down in front of the grave, and patted the ground next to him for Livy to sit. She obeyed, taking her seat, and looked at the grave then looked at the gravestone, then at Jason.

"Who was she?" Livy inquired in a soft voice.

"She was an amazing person." Jason nodded sadly. "I love her, Livy. I loved her a lot." Jason took in a deep breath, unsure how the girl was going to react to what he was about to say.

"Livy, she was your biological mother." Jason informed. Livy looked at the headstone, then back at Jason, shocked.

"My mom?" she questioned in a whisper.

"Yes. When you first got into the Batcave, Bruce ran a test and found out who your parents are." Jason stated.

"Then, who's my dad?" Livy inquired, Jason grasped Livy's hands tightly, and his eyes locked on her brown ones.

"_I_ am your dad, Livy." The girl looked at Jason in shock.

"_You're _my dad?" Livy whispered, and Jason nodded his head. "W-why didn't you want me?" she questioned as she started to tear up.

"No, Livy. No." Jason whispered, hugging the girl. "Your mom didn't tell me. I didn't know. If I did, I would have never left Indi, and I would have raised you." Jason explained, patting the girl's back.

"Why did you leave her?" Livy questioned as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"I had some… business to take care of, and then life got very hectic, and I never visited her, and…" Jason trailed off as he noticed that tears had started to streak his own face. "I should have visited her." He whispered in sadness, looking at the grave.

Livy hugged Jason tightly, and he did the same to Livy while kissing the top of her head softly.

"Jason?" Livy questioned as she leaned her head on Jason's chest.

"Yes, Livy?"

"What was mom like?" the little girl inquired. Jason looked into Livy's eyes. The shape was his, but the color was Indira's.

"Your mother was very… interesting." Jason smiled. "She and I would have chess matches _all _the time, and we'd bet ridiculous things while playing." He grinned, memories being dug up about the woman he loved. "She loved food. She would eat as much food as you could give her, especially pork. Man, she _loved _pork. She loved the color yellow, and she loved yellow roses, and…."


	35. Chapter 34

**Enjoy everyone! And please, tell me what you think! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces **

Chpt.34

Livy listened and savored every story that Jason told her about her mother. The woman seemed like the best woman in the world. Everything a girl would want in a loving caring mother.

It hurt Livy. She had one great mother, who gave her up so that she had a chance of a good life. Then Livy had another great mother who wasn't even related to her, but she died. Livy cried softly. She had _two _great mothers and she lost them both.

"Livy, shhh." Jason hushed as he hugged her, rocking her back and forth.

_But I have a great Dad. _Livy thought to herself. _I never had a Dad before. _Livy hugged Jason tightly, clutching onto his jacket, her face, buried in his shoulder.

"Livy?" Jason questioned once she was quiet for a while.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered. Jason's eyes widened and he kissed the top of her head, hugging her tightly.

"You're not going to lose me, Livy. You're not _ever _going to lose me." Livy looked at him, and then at the grave, hugging him tightly.

"C'mon Livy. We gotta go." Jason whispered as he stood to his feet.

"Can we stay here a little longer?" Livy inquired. Jason lifted her up, holding the girl in his arms.

"We can come back later on. We just need to… talk to someone." Jason informed, and he carried Livy to a home across the street, and knocked on the door.

"Jason, whose house is this?" Livy questioned as Jason placed the girl next to him on the ground. Before Jason could answer, the door opened and there stood Ramon, who looked absolutely livid.

"I thought I told you to never come here again!" he shouted.

"Ramon, listen…"

"I am done Jason! Done!"

"Indira's kid! My kid!"

"What about her kid, Jason!"

"This is her!" Jason shouted. Ramon froze and looked down at the kid. Livy was grasping Jason's pant leg.

"Indira's… child. You… you found her?" Ramon said softly, looking down at the girl.

"Well… she found me, it's a long story." Jason sighed. Livy was still standing behind Jason's leg, unsure about the man. She hated it when people yelled.

"Niña." Ramon said softly as he knelt in front of the girl. "Niña, what is your name?" he inquired.

Jason patted Livy's back, and the girl slowly came out from behind Jason's leg.

"My name is Livy." She answered. Ramon's eyes locked on Livy's.

"Livy." Ramon wrapped his arms around the girl in a tight hug. "Indira always liked the name Livy." He whispered. "I never knew why. Crazy girl. Loca. Mi loca Hermana." He chuckled to himself.

"Hermana… sister?" Livy questioned, rough on her Spanish.

"Yes. I was Indira's brother. I'm your Tio Ramon." He informed. Livy smiled slightly.

"I have an uncle?"

"Yes. Yes you do. Oh!" Ramon had tears in his eyes. "You even sound like Indira! Muy Bonita!" Jason smiled as Ramon hugged the little girl.

With some reluctance, Ramon let Jason into the house, along with Livy. Jason then explained everything to Ramon. Who he was, why he didn't come back, and he made his remorse apparent.

"Ramon, if I knew, Indira would still be here. If I knew that she got so depressed, I would have come back in an instant." He explained. Livy was curled up next to Jason, asleep, clutching his jacket tightly.

The pain killers that Alfred had given her made her drowsy, and the past two hours were very hectic for her.

"I am sorry, Jason." Ramon sighed. "Indira would have been upset that I treated you so poorly. Just…"

"I get it, Ramon." Jason said, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "So, I remember when Indira had to take you to art classes. Did they pay off?" Jason inquired and Ramon grinned, nodding.

"Yeah, I've been illustrating some children books and I recently started to illustrate some comics." He informed with a smile, and Jason grinned.

"It's great to hear that you're doing well." Ramon smiled at him, but sighed.

"When I was little, I always wanted you and Indira to get married." He stated. "You were the closest thing I ever had to a big brother. You were… y'know. The cool kid."

Jason remembered how Ramon used to always want to hang out with him, and he did too. Jason would hang out with Ramon almost just as much as he hung out with Indira.

"Ramon… you know that aside from Bruce… You, Josh, and Indira were the closest family I had." He said in a soft voice.

"I used to call you Hermano." Ramon stated. "Do you think that I could start calling you that again?" Jason smiled.

"Sure thing, Hermano." He grinned.

"So… have you spoken to Josh yet?" Ramon inquired.

"Well, before I went to speak with you, I spoke to Josh, trying to find out where Indira was. He was just as upset at me as you were." Jason stated.

"Y'know he's a cook now." Ramon informed and Jason chuckled.

"That doesn't surprise me. The guy always liked hanging out in the kitchen." Jason started to chuckle. "Remember that one time when he thought that combining chicken and chocolate would be a good idea?" Ramon started to laugh as well.

"And when he tried to put cinnamon on his eggs."

"That little jackass would cook all sort of good stuff but also all sorts of crap." Jason nodded.

"Jason, do you remember when he cooked that shrimp?" Ramon questioned and Jason sighed.

"How could I forget?"

_"Dinner's served guys." Josh smiled as he walked into the living room of Indira's house with some plates. _

_"It better not be that chicken alla chocolate shit that you served last time." Jason grumbled, and Indira shot him a glare._

_"Jay, my brother's here. Language." She scolded. Jason chuckled and patted Ramon on his head while kissing Indira on her cheek._

_"Sorry Bajita." He smiled, then looked down at Ramon. "And I'm sorry for the language Ramon." _

_"It's okay Hermano. You should hear how Indi talks when she stubs her toe on her bed." Ramon informed and Indira face palmed. _

_"And what type of Colorful vocabulary does she use when that happens?" Jason inquired with a smirk._

_"Don't answer that Bajito. Besides Jason, what I say is in Spanish. I don't think you'd be able to understand me." Indira informed. _

_"Estás seguro de ello?"Jason smirked, his scentence translating into: Are you sure about that? _

_"I didn't know you could speak Spanish." Indira stated and Jason smiled at her._

_"There's a lot you don't know about me Bajita." _

_"I'll find out eventually." Indira said with a smirk. _

_"So sure about that Bajita?" Jason inquired and Indira leaned on his shoulder._

_"Pretty sure." _

_"Are you guys done flirting now, 'cuz I wanna eat." Josh stated as he placed the plates of food down. _

_Jason looked at his plate and smile. Shrimp. And it looked like real good shrimp too. Unfortunately, the second Indira got a good whiff of the food, she sprinted as fast as she could to the bathroom. _

_"She hates shrimp." Ramon stated. "Just the smell of it makes her sick to her stomach." He informed, and then everyone could hear her puking in the bathroom. _

_"Josh, just call the pizza guy, alright? Dinner's on me." Jason stated as he handed Josh his wallet, then ran to the bathroom, where Indira's face hovered over the toilet._

_"Don't like shrimp, huh?" Jason questioned as he knelt next to Indira and she shook her head. _

_"Hate the stuff." She answered, then threw up again from looking at the vomit she had in the toilet from the first time she puked. _

_Jason flushed the toilet and Indira closed her eyes, trying to get control over her body again. _

_"I guess there's still a lot of stuff I don't know about you too." Jason smiled. _

_"You're darn right." Indira chuckled, and Jason ran his fingers through her hair. _

_"I'll find out eventually." He smirked._

_"So sure about that Jay?" Jason kissed her forehead and smiled,_

_"Pretty sure." _

Jason sighed at the thoughts of Indira. So many memories.

"Jason?" Livy slowly batted her eyes open, and Jason smiled down at her.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired softly. Livy grunted slightly as she sat up, making Jason gently lay his hand on her back, trying to provide what help he could.

"I'm okay. Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's alright, Livy. Alfred told me that's what the medicine might do to you."

Ramon walked over to Livy and lifted her off of her feet, hugging the girl, but made sure to be gentle so that her wound wouldn't be more painful.

"Livy, I am so happy that I could meet you. Mi Sobrina." He smiled, calling her his niece. Livy smiled and kissed Ramon on his cheek.

"Livy, I think we should be going. Alfred's going to be worried that I haven't gotten you back yet." Jason informed, looking at the time.

"Get better soon… Bajita." Ramon smiled, calling Livy the nickname that was Indira's.

"Bye Tio Ramon. See you soon." Livy smiled, and Jason lifted her to her feet. He could tell that despite the face she put up, the medicine was wearing off and she was experiencing a lot of pain.

"Good Bye Bajita." Ramon nodded as he walked with them to the door. "Good bye Hermano." Ramon grinned.

"I _will_ be coming back again, Hermano." Jason nodded. "Livy and I will see you again."

While visiting Ramon, he noticed that depression must be a family problem. While they were talking, Jason noticed the same depression medication Indira was taking in the kitchen. Ramon was taking it now.

_"Hey Jason?" Indira said softly. Both her and Jason were alone on the couch, warm together. Indira was more depressed that day, and Jason noticed. He devoted the entire day trying to make her feel better. Now there they were at the end of the day, snuggled together on the couch._

_"Yes?"_

_"If… if anything happens to me, can you promise me something?" Jason stopped hugging her and looked her in the eye._

_"Why are you asking me this? What's wrong?" concern was written on his face._

_"Please Jay, can you just promise me something?" she repeated. There was a pause between the two, and then he sighed, breaking the silence._

_"Alright."_

_"If anything was to ever happen to me, can you stay with Ramon? Watch over him and see to it he doesn't get really… sad."_

_"Indi…"_

_"And… and also if he gets into any danger, can you protect him?"_

_"Indi…"_

_"Please Jason." He looked down at her and nodded his head._

_"Alright. I promise. If anything happens to you, Ramon will be perfectly safe." he informed and she grinned._

_"Thanks Jay." Jason shook his head._

_"Indi. Know that nothing is going to happen to you." Jason stated sternly. "I won't let anyone hurt you."_

Jason may have failed Indira, but he wasn't going to fail Ramon. He intended to keep his promises.


	36. Chapter 35

**This is the last chapter! :( I'm sad to see it go! But i will be wrtiting a sequel :) Please enjoy the last chapter and tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.35

"Bruce! Why do you trust _Jason_ to be here!" exclaimed a voice that Livy had yet to hear around the mansion.

"Who's that?" she questioned to Damian, who was in her room training. He said that her room was an opportune place to train due to its space and lighting. Livy liked it because she had someone to talk to while she doodled in her bed.

Damian was in the middle of doing a one handed handstand, and sighed in annoyance.

"Drake." He answered. "Tim Drake." He said the name with distaste, and Livy raised her eyebrow in surprise. Damian hated majority of humanity but just by the way he said Tim's name made Livy realize that Damian must have had a bad past with the man.

"Who is he?" Livy inquired tilting her head to the side like a puppy. Damian did a push up while still in his one handed push up form and grunted.

"He is the vigilante known as Red Robin. The former Robin before me, and the one who came after Jason. Your father and him do not get along very well." Damian explained. It took Livy a moment to remember that Jason was her Dad. She still couldn't even call him Dad. She was too used to Jason, but the man didn't seem to mind.

"Do you like him?" Livy inquired.

"Tt. He is a stupid man. Full of angst and unintelligence, no matter how intelligent everyone perceives him to be." Damian said with disgust.

"So… you don't like him." Livy stated. Damian shot the girl a glare.

"To put it in simple words, yes. I do not like him." Damian growled and then tumbled out of his hand stand to look over Livy's shoulder.

"Now, what on earth are you drawling?" he questioned. Livy smiled brightly.

"Well, it's a picture of me and Harry Potter, and Ron, and Hermonie, and we're flying over Hogwarts on brooms." She smiled, looking at the picture with pride.

"Tt. Childish nonsense." Damian sneered, and Livy glared at the boy's comment.

"It's not childish nonsense. Harry Potter is amazing!"

"It is fictional. Thus making it childish and nonsense." Damian retorted.

"Tt. Muggle." Livy grumbled. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" Damian questioned, looking slightly shocked and surprised.

"I called you a Muggle." Livy stated.

"No before that. What did you say?"

"Just Tt." She shrugged, but then her eyes widened.

"You're wearing off on me! I'm never gonna say Tt again. Never! Ever!" Livy exclaimed, and Damian did something that he rarely ever did. He started to laugh. Livy watched the boy laugh with complete confusion.

"Who are you and what have you done with Damian?" she questioned and the boy's sudden laughter quickly died down.

"Your previous statement was humorous to me at the moment." He stated. Livy chuckled slightly.

"I… like your laugh." Once the words exited her mouth, Livy blushed. Damian opened his mouth to say something but a man quickly entered the room, followed by Jason. He looked like he was in his teens.

"_She's _your daughter?" the man who Livy assumed was Tim Drake questioned in disbelief.

"Hi. My name's Livy." The small girl waved.

"Tt. Drake. You have the worst timing." Damian grumbled, crossing his arms. Suddenly another man a bit shorter than Jason, who appeared to be in his late twenties walked into the room.

"You're Livy?" he questioned, and the little girl nodded her head.

"I'm your Uncle Dick!" the man smiled, and was quickly next to the bed.

"Uncle?" Livy questioned confused.

"Only in title not in reality." Damian stated.

"The Robins think of each other as brothers, so technically even Damian is your Uncle." Dick informed with a smile.

"Grayson, even though your presence is better than Drake's, why are you here?" Damian questioned quickly.

"I heard Jason was practically living in Wayne Manor. Then I heard he was a daddy and I just had to see for myself." Dick smiled.

"What? Did Bruce send out a family letter telling everyone the news?" Jason questioned.

"No, but Alfred did." Tim smirked. Jason sighed, running his hands through his hair. He didn't want _everyone _to know about Livy being his daughter. But, knowing how news in the caped community flew, even Superman probably knew this new information already.

"So… if you guys are my Uncles… do I have any other family?" Livy inquired.

"Livy, you have a giant family." Dick laughed. "Just… some people keep their family close, while others don't." Dick informed while looking over at Jason.

"Shut up Dickie Bird." Jason stated, smacking the man upside the head.

"And everyone give the girl some space." Damian added, noticing how everyone was so close to Livy, and how the girl seemed nervous due to everyone crowding her.

Dick looked at Damian while smirking and Damian glared back at him.

"So, Jay, are you staying?" Dick inquired. Jason gave his "brother" a glare.

"I'm only staying here until Livy gets better. I'll be visiting Gotham a lot more though." Jason informed. "Now, everyone clear out. I need to talk to my kid." He stated in a gruff voice, and they all obeyed. Even Damian, though he seemed reluctant.

"What is it Jason?" Livy inquired.

"I was thinking Livy, and…" Jason paused for a moment. "Before I continue, I want you to know that this decision is entirely up to you." He stated and Livy nodded her head, understanding what he was saying. "I was wondering if you would want to live with Ramon. You'd be in Gotham, and you would have a family. You'd have Ramon, and you'd be introduced to a guy named Josh, and there's Bruce, and Dick, and…"

"No." Livy stated. Jason was taken back by how serious the little girl sounded, and the plain 'no' had so much finality to it.

"I would still visit Livy…"

"No." Livy stated again, clutching onto Jason's hand tightly. "I want to stay with you. I spent nine years never having a daddy and… and now I do. Even before I knew about it, I knew that I wanted to help you, because you helped me so much. I just want to stay with you Jason. I like Kor'i, and I can put up with Roy. I like being with the team, and I like being with you." Jason stared at the little girl, and grinned slightly.

"Alright then Livy." Jason smiled, kissing her forehead. _She's staying with me. My little girl is staying with me. _Jason thought happily.

"Now, I have a question for you." Livy informed, and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he questioned. Livy took in a deep breath, and then looked Jason in the eye. She seemed nervous to ask.

"Well… I like healing and helping you a lot, but… I realized that sometimes you could use extra help. Like a field medic, and also some back up. Jason… I was wondering if you could train me." Livy stated sternly.

"Train you? You mean in weaponry and more martial arts?" Jason questioned.

"Yes. I want to help you, and I want to be prepared and ready to help you any way possible. I have been thinking about this a lot." Livy said seriously.

"Do you know how dangerous…"

"Jason, I know the dangers. I jumped out of an airplane with you and we were on the run from your old friends who were shooting at us. We even went against the mafia. I know the dangers, and that's why I want to be ready for them." Jason paused for a moment, looking Livy straight in the eye,

_This is what she really wants. _

"Alright Livy. Once you heal, I'll start training you." Jason nodded, and Livy hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Jason." Livy smiled. "For everything."

~*~*~*~*~Two Weeks Later~*~*~*~*~

"So, Jason's gonna start my training once we get to Nepal. That's the next place him, Kor'i, Roy and I are going." Livy informed to the gravestone of her mother.

"The airplane's gonna be going in about an hour, so I have to get back to the airport soon before Jason starts to think I got hurt or something. But don't worry. Jason says we'll be coming back to Gotham more often to visit Ramon and some other people. Jason has a lot of friends even though he doesn't seem like it." Livy placed a yellow rose at her mother's headstone. Her face got slightly more serious.

"Mom… before I leave… I just thought that you should know that you were an amazing person." Livy felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket and she answered.

"Hello?"

"You coming to the airport soon? Do you need a ride?" Jason inquired.

"No. I'll be there soon. I promise." Livy nodded.

"Alright, see you soon Little Red." Jason stated, and then hung up. Livy smiled, and looked down at the gravestone.

"D'you hear that mom?" Livy questioned, there was a tone of pride in her voice. "I'm Little Red."


	37. Final Author note

**Hey everyone! I gotta say thank you SO much for supporting me! I was surprised how many people liked Rebooted Livy compared to pre reboot Livy. :D**

**Many thanks to TIRN33, Imaninja41, Sunnydayz56, AlcNin, Angelridr13, anonreviewercause I'm Lazy, TheNightSparrow, AlettaTheHunter, and anyone else that I might have forgotten to mention. Without you guys, I don't think I could've made it :) **

**Let's see… Random Facts**

**1) I didn't think people were going to like this Livy more than the other Livy**

**2)I didn't know if I wanted to make Jason Livy's brother or father in this story, but due to great friends I was able to make a decision. **

**3) I had no clue what-so-ever who her mom was supposed to be. Indira happened to fit really well.**

**4) Killing off Indira killed me inside, but it worked so well. Sorry.**

**5) I started to become obsessed with Indira moments because Jason and Indira were the perfect teenaged couple in my mind. **

**6) Jacob was the name of the boy who tormented me throughout 3****rd**** Grade. I shall forever be emotionally scarred for life.**

**7) I struggled with adding Star Fire in and how to write for her. **

**8) I needed Ramon and Josh to be in the story once Indira was introduced.**

**9) I tried SO hard not to make Roy sound too much like Josh.**

**10) I died inside every time someone wrote "please don't let Indira be dead" because I knew she was going to be dead when I wrote her in. :( **

**So yeah! That's it!**

**The sequel will be called: Little Red Adventures (I'm open to other titles cuz I'm terrible at titles)**

**If you want to see anything happen in the sequel please either review or message me :)**

**Hopefully the sequel will be out next week :) **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces **


End file.
